


Ahogy történhetett volna... (Winston és Alex)

by Adepto



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, OOC, One Shot, Post Season 3, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Slighty AU, Walex - Freeform, Winlex, mentioned Alex/Charlie
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adepto/pseuds/Adepto
Summary: Ez egy oneshot, fix it sztori, ami inkább az érzelmekre helyezi a hangsúlyt, de néhány váratlan konfliktus is tarkítja a sztori alakulását. Történetemben az iskolai zavargások közepette kialakult extrém helyzet és annak körülményei adnak olyan lökést az eseményeknek, ami ráébreszti Alexet, hogy mit is érez Winston iránt. De vajon nincs túl késő mindehhez?/Info: Justin nem hal meg/
Relationships: Alex Standall/Winston Williams
Kudos: 10





	1. A verekedés

Ez a nap is úgy indult a Liberty Gimnáziumban, mint a többi, de aztán valahol nagyon félresiklottak a dolgok. Vajon mi vezetett a diákok és az iskolarendőrség összecsapásához és ahhoz, hogy az egyik tanuló jelenleg az életéért küzd...?!

Minden azzal kezdődött, amikor Justin és Diego, az iskola két sportolója összeverekedett a folyosón. Egy egyszerű féltékenységi drámának indult, ami azonban váratlan fordulatot vett. Diego nem értette Jessica miért választotta Justint helyette. Ebben semmi újdonság nem volt, a fiúk korábban is konfrontálódtak a lány miatt. Justin próbálta elengedni a füle mellett Diego szavait, de aztán a helyzet megváltozott, elfeledni igyekezett titkok kerültek napvilágra. A féltékeny srác elmondta, hogy meghallgatta a néhai Bryce Walker által felvett, Jessicanak címzett kazettát, amelyen bevallja, hogy megerőszakolta őt és további lányokat. 

„Jessica téged véd, igaz?” - tette fel Diego a költőinek szánt kérdést. „Mert te tetted. Te ölted meg.” – üvöltötte a másik fiú arcába a vádakat. 

Justin körbenézett az üres folyosón, közelebb hajolt az őt rágalmazó fiúhoz, majd nyugodt, de fenyegető hangon azt felelte:  
„Fingod sincs, miről beszélsz, de a helyedben kurvára kussolnék!”

Diegot nem félemlítette meg ez a kijelentés, hozzá volt ezekhez szokva azóta, hogy a Winstontól megtudott információ a focicsapattal eldöntötték, tisztára mossák barátjuk, Montgomery de la Cruz, azaz Monty nevét, akire rákenték Bryce megölését, miután a fiú meghalt a börtönben. 

„Ki fogom deríteni az igazat, még ha szarrá is kell verjelek érte.” - felelte magabiztosan, miközben ökleit harcra készen felemelte, akár csak egy vérbeli bokszoló.

Ez olaj volt a tűzre. Justin meglökte őt, lekerültek a földre az eddig a hátukon lévő táskák és épp komolyabbra fordultak volna a dolgok köztük, amikor közbelépett egy rendőr, aki szétválasztotta őket. Ez azonban még nem indokolná azt a sztrájkot és a később kialakult harcokat, amik a Liberty történetének legnagyobb zavargását eredményezték. Hogy akkor mégis mi volt a kiváltó ok? Rögtön megkapjuk a választ. 

A megérkező rendőr, közbelépése után Justint órára küldte, míg Diegot indokolatlanul durván a szekrénynek lökte többször is az akkor már a folyosót ellepő iskolatársak szeme láttára. 

„Miért csak én?” - kérdezte értetlenül és jogosan a srác.

„Mi csak beszélgettünk.” - füllentette, próbálva menteni a helyzetet Justin.

A rendőrről azonban leperegtek a szavak.  
„Megint kötözködik egy mexikói?” - üvöltötte hangosan, érezhető rasszizmussal a hangjában.

„Dominikai vagyok, bazd meg!” – fakadt ki Diego. Sokszor érte atrocitás a bőrszíne miatt, de képtelen volt elfogadni, hogy emiatt lekezelően bánjanak vele. 

„Nem mondhat neki ilyet!”- fejezte ki nemtetszését Justin. Amikor próbált szavak helyett tettekkel is hangot adni ennek, dulakodás alakult ki hármójuk közt, aminek a végén a rendőr fegyvert rántott. Egy iskolában. Egy diákra. Egy verekedés miatt.

Mindenki felkiáltott és borzasztóan megijedt! Nem értették, hogy történhet mindez az iskolájukban, ott, ahol elvileg biztonságban kellene érezniük magukat. Miután megbilincselve kivezették a halálra rémült Diegot és megjelent az igazgató, Mr. Bolan, a diáktanács elnöke és a fiúk közti vita kiváltója, Jessica kérdőre vonta. 

„Úgy kezelnek bennünket, mint a bűnözőket!” - fejezte ki mindenki véleményét. A további érvelések, kérdések és megjegyzések azonban mind süket fülekre találtak.

„Menjenek vissza órára!” - jött a vitát lezárni igyekvő utasítás az igazgatótól.

Ekkor azonban már az iskola minden diákja összesereglett és érezték, hogy valamit lépniük kell. 

„Nem” - jött a válasz Jessica-tól, majd a mellé szintén vezetőként fellépő Clay-től. 

Felháborított mindenkit az igazgató azon kijelentése, mely szerint „Diegot kiengedik, az esetet kivizsgálják, és ha kell, a rendőrt megrovásban részesítik. És ha nem hagyják ezt abba, annak következményei lesznek.”

Ha kell? visszhangzott mindenki fejében a mondat. Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. 

„Állunk elébe, nem félünk!” - zárta le a beszélgetést Jessica, majd az irányításával mindenki tüntetőleg az utcára vonult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remélem tetszett az első fejezet. A sztori itt még az volt, amit a sorozatban is láthattatok. A következőtől azonban elindul a változás afelé a történet felé, amit szerettem volna látni. Ha tetszett a fejezet, kérlek szavazzatok, illetve írjátok meg véleményeteket, javaslataitokat!/


	2. Az igazság

Miközben egyre fokozódott a hangulat az iskola előtt, két diák egy egészen más úton járt. Alex ugyanis nem látta az utcán legjobb barátját Zach-et, aki ebben a félévben teljesen kifordult magából. Volt oka rá, hiszen bűntudat gyötörte Bryce halála miatt. Kegyetlenül megverte bosszúból, amiért a fiú tönkretette a sportolói esélyeit. Habár nem ebbe halt bele, de ha nem megy utána, akkor Bryce talán még mindig élne. Nehéz egy ilyen terhet cipelni. Tudta ezt Alex is, aki korábban öngyilkos próbált lenni szintén egy olyan tette és annak következményei miatt, amiket nem tudott feldolgozni. Így igyekezett Zach-re figyelni, nehogy valami őrültséget tegyen. 

Meg is találta a suli folyosóján, ahogy teljesen más irányba tartott, mint a többiek. Megkérdezte tőle, hogy mégis mit csinál és miután csak egy vállrándítást kapott válaszul, hozzátette, hogy nem unja-e már ezt a bunkó viselkedést. 

Mire Zach visszakérdezett: „És te nem fáradtál bele, hogy mindig azt tedd, ami helyes? Nem unod, hogy állandóan félsz?”

„De” - jött a válasz, rövid gondolkodás után.

Zach elmosolyodott és azt súgta barátja fülébe: „Akkor menjünk hangoskodni! De rohadt jól csináljuk!” Ezzel a lendülettel elindultak az irodákhoz vezető hátsó bejárat felé.

Eközben egyre hangosabban hallatszott a tömeg kiáltása és fő rigmusa a „Hej, hej! Hej hó, sulizsaru takarodj!” miközben a srácok kiütötték a hátsó ajtó ablakát egy baseball ütővel. Megláttak egy rendőrautót, így nem volt idő több felesleges feszültséglevezetésre, egy jól irányzott lendítéssel Zach betörte az ajtót és már bent is voltak az épületben. 

Mit sem sejtettek abból, hogy mi folyik az utcán. Clay és Jess az igazgatóval tárgyaltak. Nem akarnak semmit a korábban bevezetett újításokból (kamerák, fémdetektorok, sulirendőrség, gyakorlatok), amik állítólag az ő érdekeiket szolgálják, de láthattuk mi lett az eredménye. Jobban félnek, mint előtte. Vissza akarják kapni a korábbi, normális iskolájukat. Ám a dolgok elfajulnak, amikor megérkezik a rendőrség oszlatni, erőszakot alkalmazva.

Alex-ék eközben az irodában törnek-zúznak, majd barikádot építenek asztalokból, nyomtatóból és székekből, hiszen tudják, hogy a korábban általuk látott rendőrök őket keresik és előbb-utóbb rájuk találnak. A fiúk mikor meglátják az egyik zsarut az ajtó felé közeledni, az asztalok mögé ugranak és szerencséjükre nem vette észre őket, tovább állt. 

Zach Alex vetődését látva elmosolyodik és a száját közben akaratlanul is az alábbi mondat hagyja el: „Jobbak a reflexeid, mint Winstonnak.” Alex egy pillanatra ledermed, ahogy volt fiúja nevét hallotta. 

„Ezt, hogy érted? Miről beszélsz?” - kérdezi értetlenkedve, kikerekedett szemekkel.

„Basszus” - feleli Zach, „ezt lehet nem kellett volna.”

„Mi a franc van, nyögd már ki!” - erősködött Alex. 

Zach elgondolkodott kicsit, de aztán úgy volt vele, hogy ha már így alakult, akkor megpróbálja tisztázni a dolgokat. 

„Alex, kérdezhetek valamit? De őszintén válaszolj!” – nézett sokatmondóan barátja szemébe.

„A fenébe Zach, bökd már ki!” - utasította Alex egyre idegesebben.

„Még mindig szereted Winstont?”

„Hogy jön ez most ide?” - kérdezte, közben szúrós szemmel fejezte ki nemtetszését.

„Csak válaszolj!”

„Nem.” - szólt hosszú szünet után a nem túl őszinte válasz.

„Alex, megkértelek, hogy ne hazudj!” - hunyorgott rá Zach a barátjára. Elég ideje voltak már jóban ahhoz, hogy kiismerje a viselkedését. Többek között azt is, hogy mikor titkol valamit.

„Nem lenne szabad, de...” - kezdte volna a magyarázkodást Alex, ám barátja közbevágott.

„Annyira tudtam!” - kiáltott diadalittasan Zach mindkét kezét felemelve, ezzel is megerősítve, hogy ő ezt bizony megérezte.

„De még mindig nem értem, hogy jön ez most ide?”

„Oké, elmesélem, de hallgass végig és ne szólj közbe!”

Alex kíváncsian várta, mit akar neki mondani, ezért csak helyeslően bólogatott. Ezzel is jelezve, hogy nem fogja félbeszakítani a mondanivalóját.

„Amikor az a lövöldözés volt a suliban, aminek csak a végén tudtuk meg, hogy gyakorlat volt, egy teremben rekedtem Winstonnal. Beszélgettünk. Rólad. Tudod, azt hittem, csak a kémkedés miatt közeledett hozzád.”

Ezek rossz emléket ébresztettek Alexben. Zach látta rajta, mennyire bántja a dolog, de ha már belekezdett, muszály volt folytatnia.

„Megkérdeztem tőle, hogy ha tényleg nem csak szórakozott veled, akkor mondja meg, mit szeretett benned a legjobban? És tudod mit felelt?”

Alex nem mondott semmit, ahogy ígérte, csak igyekezett erősnek látszani, de valójában félt attól, mi lehetett Winston válasza erre a kérdésre.

„Azt mondta, hogy életében nem találkozott ilyen kedves emberrel!”

Közben tekintetével a másik fiút kémlelte, hogy fog reagálni a hallottakra. Alex hatalmasat sóhajtott és az arcán egyszerre meghatottság és bánat tükröződött. 

„Azt hittük, hogy meg fogunk halni. Be voltunk szarva mindketten. Megígértük egymásnak, hogy ha valami lenne a másikunkkal, akkor teljesítjük a kérését.”

Továbbra is kémlelte Alex arcvonásait, de látta, hogy sejtése sincs, hova akar kilyukadni. 

„Winston ezt ígértette meg velem: Figyelj, ha meghalnék, de te túléled, átadnál egy üzenetet neki? Alexnek? Elmondanád, hogy ő az első fiú, akit igazán szerettem?!”

Alex nem bírta tovább, reszketett és könnycseppek gördültek le az arcán. Winston még mindig szeret? Tette fel magában a kérdést. Zach talán nem számított ennyire erős reakcióra, habár érezte, hogy barátja csak azért szakított Winstonnal, mert megtudta, hogy a fiú együtt volt Montyval, amikor Bryce meghalt. Ő volt az alibije arra az éjszakára. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú attól félt, ha közelebb engedi magához, akkor azzal árt a barátainak, akik bemártották Montyt. Helyette...

Zach hagyta, hogy Alex megeméssze a hallottakat. Eltelt néhány hosszú pillanat, mire végre megszólalt.

„Tudod, én mindig azt akartam, hogy te boldog légy. Amikor vele beszéltem, egy olyan embert láttam, aki megtört és aki még mindig őszintén szeret téged, úgy, ahogy megérdemled. Basszus, hiszen a halála előtt is rád gondolt! Neked üzent! A reakciódból pedig látom, hogy te sem tudtad elfelejteni. Úgyhogy tudod mit? Örülök, hogy kicsúszott a számon a neve és hogy elmondtam neked az igazat. Alex, mindazok után, amiken keresztül mentetek, megérdemlitek, hogy boldogok legyetek! Együtt.”

Ekkor valaki dörömbölt az elbarikádozott ajtón. A rendőrök voltak azok. Zach megragadta Alex karját és mélyen a szemébe nézve azt mondta: „Menj, keresd meg Winstont! Én feltartóztatom ezeket.”

Alex látta barátja szemében az eltökéltséget. Felállt és kimászott az ablakon. Eközben Zach a barikádnak feszült és próbálta tartani, amíg lehetett. Amikor Alex már elég messze járhatott, ő is elrohant az ablak irányába és sikerült meglépnie a zsaruk elől.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Remélem tetszett ez a fejezet! Ha így van, kérlek szavazzatok és írjátok meg véleményeiteket! Itt volt az a kihagyott lehetőség, amit szerettem volna látni a sorozatban, mert úgy érzem ha Zach elmondja Alexnek, amit Winston üzent, az tényleg megváltoztathatott volna mindent. A következő részben megtudjuk, hogy ennek milyen következményei lesznek./


	3. A nagy bumm!

Menj, keresd meg Winstont! - visszhangoztak Alex fülében barátja szavai. Futott amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, közben a szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről. Nem tudta még, hogy mit fog mondani Winstonnak, ha meglátja, csak azt tudta, hogy meg kell találnia. Mielőbb. 

Amikor az iskola bejáratához ért, megtorpant. Nem volt felkészülve arra a látványra, ami ott fogadta. A diákok és a rendőrök egymásnak feszülve küzdöttek. Sokakat épp elvezettek, könyvek, füzetek, táskák repültek, mindent próbáltak felhasználni a gyerekek. Amikor kifogytak a munícióból, saját testükkel próbálták áttörni a kordont és ellenállni az oszlatásnak. 

Ebbe a zűrzavarba érkezett meg Alex, aki a kezdeti sokkból felocsúdva elkezdte kémlelni a tömeget. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg megtalálta, akit keresett. 

Winstonnak nem volt kenyere az erőszak, igyekezett ezeket a helyzeteket nagy ívben elkerülni. Amikor Alex meglátta, épp Estelat (Monty húgát) segítette fel a földről. A lány homloka vérzett, Winston egy zsebkendőt nyújtott át neki, amikor meghallotta Alex hangját. 

Először azt hitte hallucinál. A szakításuk óta nem is beszéltek. Mindennél jobban fájt neki, hogy Alex nem is adott rá magyarázatot. Habár tudta, hogy a Bryce valódi gyilkosa utáni keresés volt az, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Alex barátai közül tette valaki és így akarta megvédeni a titkukat. 

Azonban egyre hangosabban hallotta fejében a hangot és egyre közelebbről. Amikor megfordult, látta is a fiút a csatatérré változott parkoló túloldalán. Ahogy megpillantotta Alexet, önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott és amikor ő visszamosolygott rá, egy pillanatra megállt az idő a számukra.

Alig hiszem el, hogy nem képzelődöm. - gondolta magában a fiú. Alex tényleg engem szólogat. És visszamosolygott? Rám? Nem értette ezt az egészet és azt sem, hogy az egyre nagyobb zaj közepette, mit próbál mondani neki és ennyi idő után vajon mit akar most tőle. De abban biztos volt, hogy meg akarja tudni. 

Ezért ahogy megbizonyosodott arról, hogy Estela jól van, elindult Alex felé a kocsik és az embertömeg közepette. Az egyik parkoló autó felől furcsa morajlás hallatszott, majd Winston meglátta a felcsapódó lángokat. Miután futni kezdett, Alexnek próbált inteni, hogy a másik irányba menjen, mert pont a veszélyes autóhoz közeledett, de az nem értette, mit akar tőle, rendületlenül ment felé. Winston érezte, hogy baj lesz, ezért amikor közvetlenül mellé ért, rávetette magát, saját testével védve a fiút. 

Épp az utolsó pillanatban ért oda, a robbanás nagyon közel volt hozzájuk, így annak ereje elrepítette őket. A távolság nem volt nagy, de mégis katasztrofális eredményt okozott. Az óriási zajra mindenki felfigyelt, a közelben lévők a földre vetették magukat és egy pillanat alatt vége lett a harcoknak. Azonnal a két sérült fiú felé vették az irányt. 

Akik odaértek, elszörnyülködve, kezükkel arcukat eltakarva, vagy lehajtott fejjel elfordulva tudatták a többiekkel, mekkora baj van. Winston a hátán feküdt, mozdulatlanul, széttárt kezekkel, amelyek pár pillanattal korábban még Alexet karolták át. A fellépő energialöket a járdaszegényre vetette Winstont, fejéből vér folyt és a teste alól is szivárgott. Az égési sérülések szemmel láthatóak voltak és a kocsi ablakából, szélvédőjéből származó szilánkok milliói hevertek szerte szét a testek körül. Alex megmozdult és pár szabad szemmel is látható felületi sérüléstől eltekintve, úgy tűnt, jól van. Habár a bal karját, ami Winston teste alá került az eséskor, csak fájdalmak közepette tudta megemelni. 

Jessica sietett oda hozzá, felsegítette Alexet, aki hirtelen talán fel sem fogta mi történt, kétségbeesetten fordult a lány felé és zavarodottan azt kérdezte tőle, hogy hol van Winston. Jessica nem tudott megszólalni, csak könnyes szemmel Alex mögé nézett, oda, ahol a barátja számára oly fontos személy feküdt. Alex miután megfordult, az elé táruló látványtól abban a pillanatban újra a földre zuhant. Térdre rogyva, a fájdalommal mit sem törődve, két kézzel próbálta felkelteni Winstont. Kétségbeesetten szólongatta szerelmét, aki csukott szemmel, teljesen mozdulatlanul feküdt a betonon. 

Némán állták körbe őket több százan, mégsem mert vagy tudott senki sem megszólalni, hisz mit is lehetne ilyenkor mondani. A gondolat, hogy idáig fajultak a dolgok, elborzasztott mindenkit. A síri csendet Alex kínkeserves zokogása törte meg, aminek hallatán többen a könnyeikkel küszködtek. 

A robbanáskor rögtön hívták a mentőket. Habár néhány perc alatt odaértek, mindenki számára egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Két mentő érkezett, valószínűleg bejelentették, hogy két sérült van a helyszínen. A mentősök azonnal hozzájuk siettek. Alexet alig tudták elvonszolni Winston mellől. Önkívületi állapotban azt kiabálta, hogy "Tarts ki! Nem hagyhatsz el most! Szeretlek!" 

Alex baráti társaságának tagjai (Justin, Clay, Jessica, Tony és Tyler) tudtak arról, hogy a fiúk együtt voltak, ahogy azt is, hogy mindenki, de legfőképp a saját titkának védelme érdekében szakított Winstonnal, méghozzá Clay tanácsára, mert ahogy ő fogalmazott, nem biztonságos együtt lenniük. Most látták először igazán, hogy Alexnek mennyire fontos a fiú és hogy még mindig szereti. Ettől csak még inkább megrendültek. 

Egy mentős ment Alexhez, három további a még mindig eszméletlenül fekvő Winstonhoz rohant. Alex továbbra sem volt képes megnyugodni, nem akarta engedni, hogy megnézzék a karját, vagy hogy ellássák a sérüléseit. Pánikroham tört rá az őt ért nagy megrázkódtatás miatt, zavartan beszélt, folyamatosan a másik fiút emlegette, így a mentős, ahogy ilyen esetekben szokás, erős nyugtatót adott neki. Ezután már sínbe tudta tenni a karját, fertőtlenítette a felszíni égési sérüléseket és eltávolította a kezén lévő néhány szilánkdarabkát, majd hordágyra fektette az alvó fiút és a mentőautóba tolta. Kérdésére, hogy szeretné-e valaki elkísérni, Zach jelentkezett. 

Közben a három mentős a másik fiú életéért küzdött. Pulzusa volt, habár nagyon gyenge, de szerencsére nem volt szükség újraélesztésre. Hiába nézett ki nagyon rosszul a helyzet a fiú hátán lévő sérülésekkel, azok nem voltak életveszélyesek. Ami miatt nagyon körültekintően kellett eljárniuk és sietniük, hogy mielőbb a kórházba érjenek vele, az a fejsérülés volt. A rengeteg üvegszilánk és a másodfokú égési sebek miatt, miután befedték a hátát a további komplikációk elkerülése végett, hasra fektetve siettek vele az egyik, Alex-szel és a vele tartó Zach-kel a másik mentővel a Bryne Kórház felé. Mindenki döbbenten állt még percekkel később is, földbe gyökerezett lábakkal az iskola udvarán és csak egy kérdés zakatolt a fejükben: Vajon túléli?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Én nagyon szerettem ezt a fejezetet. Nektek mi a véleményetek? Szavazzatok és írjatok kommentet, ha szeretnétek megosztani a gondolataitokat, érzéseiteket, tippjeiteket a folytatással kapcsolatban! Remélem eddig elég érdekesnek találjátok és várjátok az új sztorit. Igyekszem néhány naponta feltenni majd új fejezetet. Köszönet, ha olvassátok, sokat jelent!


	4. A kórházban

A mentők pár perc alatt a Bryne Kórházba szállították a két fiút. Alex sérülései kevésbé voltak komolyak és azokat el is látták még a baleset helyszínén. A karját megröntgenezték, amint beértek vele a kórházba. Ahogy már a mentősök is korábban megállapították, megerősítést nyert a diagnózis, mely szerint eltört. Szerencsére egy helyen, azaz nem a jóval komplikáltabb és nehezebben gyógyuló, szilánkos törésről volt szó. Alex karját begipszelték, majd az erős nyugtató hatása miatt még mindig alvó fiút a 113-as kórterembe helyezték el. 

Winstont azonban a sürgősségi "Baghdad"-ként emlegetett részére vitték, ahova a legsúlyosabb sérültek kerülnek. A gyors, de alapos vizsgálat után azonnal koponya CT-re küldték, mert fennállt a szubdurális vérzés esélye. Ebben az esetben azonnali műtétre van szükség, mert a beteg nagyon rövid időn belül meghalhat. A gyanú sajnos beigazolódott, így miközben Alex gipszét tették fel, a másik fiút épp a műtőbe tolták, hogy megmentsék az életét.

Zach végig Alex mellett volt, míg meg nem érkeztek barátja szülei, egy percre sem akarta magára hagyni. Amikor Mr. és Mrs. Standall kisírt szemekkel megérkeztek, Alex még mindig aludt. A fiuk jelenlegi állapotával kapcsolatban kaptak ugyan tájékoztatást, de hogy tulajdonképpen miért is került a kórházba, azt nem tudták nekik elmondani. 

Kérdésükre, hogy hogyan történhetett meg mindez, Zach-től várták a választ. A fiú az elejétől kezdve elmesélt mindent, ami aznap délután az iskolában történt. Nem hagyott ki egyetlen részletet, így az általuk elkövetett tulajdonképpeni bűncselekményt sem, amiről lesütött szemmel beszélt az őrmesternek. Ő azonban emiatt nem rótta meg a fiút, hiszen most sokkal fontosabb dolgok foglalkoztatták. 

A szülők csak kapkodták a fejüket, nem hittek a fülüknek, de szó nélkül végighallgatták a teljes sztorit. Amikor Zach végzett, egy pillanatra néma csend lett. Próbálták feldolgozni a hallottakat. 

Rövid idő elteltével Mr. Standall szólalt meg először:   
„Szóval ez a fiú, Winston, megmentette a fiam életét?” – kérdezte elismeréssel a hangjában az apa. 

Majd Mrs. Standall folytatta:  
„Mert” itt tartott egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet „szeretik egymást?” - kérdezte reszkető hangon. 

„Basszus!” - mondta Zach. „Mármint elnézést! De igen, így van. Viszont ezek szerint önök Winston-ról nem tudtak.”

„Alex említette, hogy voltak bowlingozni, együtt kávéztak és nagyon jól érezte magát, de nem mondott mást. Az látszott rajta, hogy nagyon kedveli, de nem tudtam, hogy ennél jóval többről van szó.” - mondta elcsukló hangon az édesanya. 

„Mi lesz, ha a fiunk elveszíti azt, akit ennyire szeret?” - borult férje karjaiba az asszony. 

„Uram, esetleg megpróbálna valami infót megtudni Winston-ról? Nekem nem mondtak semmit és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha Alex felébred, ez lesz az első kérdése.”

Az apa helyeslően bólintott, elhagyta a kórtermet és elindult a nővérpult felé. 

„Jó Napot! Standall őrmester vagyok.” – szólította meg a pultnál álló hölgyet. 

„Jó Napot! Én April Nevin nővér vagyok, miben segíthetek?” – kérdezte mosolygósan, kedvesen üdvözölve a rendőrt a nővér.

„Egy beteggel kapcsolatban szeretnék tájékoztatást kapni. Ma hozták be a Liberty Gimnáziumból, ahol egy autó felrobbant.

„Ó, igen. Szegény fiúk, borzasztó egy eset! Ön az egyikük édesapja?”

„Igen, Alex Standall a fiam, de most Winston Williams-ről szeretnék érdeklődni.”

„Sajnálom, de nem adhatok ki információt.” 

„De én…”

„Csak közeli hozzátartozókkal beszélhetünk a betegek állapotáról.”

„Kérem!” - mondta esdeklő hangon az őrmester. „Az a gyerek a fiam életét mentette meg, ha ő nincs, akkor most abban a helyzetben lennénk, hogy el kellene mondania nekem, mit csinálnak épp az én gyerekemmel. Ha Alex felébred, kérdez az állapotáról és nem tudok neki semmit sem mondani...? Értse meg, tudnom kell, hogy van!”

A nővért meghatották a kétségbeesett apa szavai, arra gondolt, hogy ő is bármit megtenne a gyermekéért és mivel rendőrről van szó, tudta, hogy velük azért szoktak kivételt tenni ilyen esetekben. 

„Rendben, egy pillanat és utánanézek.” - mondta. Majd miután befejezte a tájékoztatást, annyit tudott mondani a lehető legegyüttérzőbb hangon, hogy „Sajnálom!” Régóta dolgozott a Bryne-ban, de az ilyen hírek közlését soha nem tudta megszokni. 

„Köszönöm!” – csak ennyit tudott mondani a rendőr, majd elindult a kórház büféje felé. Gondolta vesz maguknak kávét, esetleg egy szendvicset, hisz ki tudja meddig lesznek még bent. Ám a valódi ok az volt, hogy nem tudta, hogy mondhatná el mindazt a fiának, amit megtudott. Szüksége volt egy kis időre, habár tudta, hogy ebben a helyzetben, ez nem segít. 

Mr. Standall fejében nagyon sok gondolat cikázott, amelyek legtöbbjét próbálta elhessegetni, kevés sikerrel. Az egyik ilyen az volt, hogy most az ő fia fekszik a műtőben élet-halál közt, a másik annak a pillanatnak a képe volt, amikor megtudják, hogy Winston nem élte túl, hogy fog reagálni rá Alex. 

Amikor az egyik barátja, Hannah öngyilkos lett, a fia nagyon maga alá került. Nem tudtak mindenről, ami vele történt, de azt a pillanatot soha nem fogja elfelejti, amikor vérbe fagyva talált rá, miután fejbe lőtte magát. Rettegett attól, hogy ez újra megtörténhet. Ezek a gondolatok gyötörték, amikor azt vette észre, hogy már a fia kórtermének folyosóján van. Megtorpant egy pillanatra és a falnak támaszkodott. Ez a nagy és erős ember, a rendőr, aki nap, mint nap néz szembe a veszéllyel, földbe gyökerezett lábakkal állt, néhány méterre a fia kórtermétől. Próbálta összeszedni magát. Ebben az a gondolat segítette, hogy Alex-nek szüksége van rá. Neki kell lennie annak a kősziklának, amire bármikor támaszkodhat. A másik inkább egy remény volt, hogy a fiú, aki az életét adta volna a fiáért, túl fogja élni. Így kell lennie. Egy életre lekötelezte ezzel a tettével és a szemében, Winston Williams egy hős volt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Ez a fejezet talán egy kicsit kevésbé volt izgalmas és rövidebb volt, mint az eddigiek, de remélem ennek ellenére tetszett. Fontos dolgok hangzottak el, de pl. a kérdéseinkre Winston állapotával kapcsolatban csak a következő fejezetben kapunk választ, amelyről előzetesen még annyit elmondhatok, hogy egyrészről jóval hosszabbra tervezem és Alex fel fog ébredni.../


	5. Emlékek és beszélgetések

Mikor Mr. Standall belépett az ajtón, megkönnyebbült, hogy fia már ébren van és szinte pillanatok alatt el is felejtette, hogy az imént még amiatt volt zaklatott, hogy fogja fogadni az általa hozott híreket.

Alex, amint meglátta édesapját, rögtön a másik fiúról érdeklődött, pont úgy, ahogy Zach azt korábban már megjósolta.

„Winston hogy van?” – kérdezte aggódva.

Az őrmester az örömtől szinte nem is hallotta fia szavait, odarohant hozzá és hosszan átölelte. Alex, kicsit még gyenge hangon annyit mondott, a magáról kissé megfeledkező édesapjának „Apa, ne szoríts ilyen erősen!”

A férfi nehéz szívvel ugyan, de eleget tett a kérésnek. „Megtudtál valamit?” - szegezte neki fia ismételten a kérdést.

Mr. Standall először sokatmondóan a feleségére nézett, aki sajnos már nagyon jól ismerte ezt a pillantást, tudta, hogy valami baj van. Közelebb lépett Alexhez, majd alig láthatóan bólintott férjének, jelezve, hogy nyugodtan mondja el, amit megtudott.

„Winston a műtőben van.” - kezdte.

Alex, apja hangjából érezte, hogy valami komoly dologról van szó, de nem szakította félbe, türelmesen várta a folytatást.

„Jelenleg életmentő műtétet hajtanak végre rajta. Az állapota válságos a fejsérülése miatt.”

Igyekezett a lehető legmegnyugtatóbb hangon közölni, de kétségei voltak afelől, hogy ez sikerült-e. A fia biztos volt abban, hogy valamit eltitkol az apja előle, ezt mindig megérezte rajta.

„És mit nem mondasz el?” - kérdezett rá.

Az apja fészkelődött, látszódott rajta, hogy ki akarta kerülni a választ, de aztán azt gondolta, a fiának joga van tudni az igazat.

„Azt mondták, ez egy nagyon komoly műtét, ami, ha sikerül is, olyan következményekkel járhat, hogy a betegnek maradandó agykárosodása lesz…” A folytatáshoz minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy kimondja ezeket a szavakat „vagy soha többé nem ébred fel.”

Ezt hallva Alex egyre gyorsabban vette a levegőt, félő volt, hogy újra pánikrohamot kap. Édesanyja a kezét szorította, miközben hallgatták férje szavait.

„Sajnálom, de egyenlőre csak ennyit tudtam kideríteni. A műtét után az orvos többet tud majd mondani.” - szabadkozott az apa.

Minden szempár Alexre szegeződött. Látszott, hogy szinte halálra van rémülve.

„Nem lesz semmi baj.” - próbálta vigasztalni Mr. Standall.

„Apa, te nem láttad milyen állapotban volt. Minden csupa vér volt, szilánkok hevertek mindenütt és Winston nem mozdult.”

Alex úgy érezte nem kap levegőt. Nem bírta tovább tartani magát, patakokban folyt a könnye. Kisírt szemekkel nézett a szüleire.

„Anya, apa, nem veszíthetem el Winstont, mert szeretem!”

Amint az utolsó szavakat is kimondta, olyan érzés volt, mintha egy hatalmas kőszikla gördült volna le a szívéről, erőtlenül belezuhant szülei karjaiba.

Zach érezte, hogy ez egy olyan családi pillanat, amit a jelenlétével nem akar megzavarni, így szó nélkül, észrevétlenül kiment a kórteremből.

Hosszú percekig csak egymást átölelve, némán ültek a fiú ágyán. Amikor Alex légzése egyenletesnek tűnt, kicsit engedtek a szorításból, de hagyták, hogy fiuk tegye meg az első lépéseket.

Miután kikulcsolta magát a szülői ölelésből, vett egy mély levegőt és egyszerűen csak elkezdett beszélni. Hosszú-hosszú percekig mesélt Winstonról, kezdve a legelején, amikor először fogta meg a fiú a kezét az egyetemi nyílt napon, amikor egy padon ülve beszélgettek.

„Elhúztam a kezem és azt mondtam neki közvetlen utána, hogy én nem vagyok meleg.” - egy félszeg mosoly jelent meg Alex arcán.

„Láttam, Winston mennyire csalódott volt, de próbálta leplezni.”

Aztán mesélt arról, hogy annak ellenére, amit akkor mondott, azzal az érintéssel kezdődött minden. Sokat gondolt utána Winstonra és habár nem vallotta be magának eleinte, de nem csak barátként tekintett rá.

„Tudjátok, ő ezután is mindig kedves volt velem, soha nem erőltette a dolgot, akár csak barátként is velem akart lenni. Persze lehet, hogy ő érezte, amit akkor én még nem. Vagy legalábbis nem mertem magamnak sem bevallani.

Mindig tudta, mit kell mondania ahhoz, hogy jobb kedvem legyen és erőt öntsön belém, amikor éppen arra volt szükségem.

Végig ott voltatok mellettem, láttátok, mennyire nehéz volt a rehabilitáció azután, hogy megpróbáltam öngyilkos lenni. Utána egyszerűen nem éreztem magam egésznek.”

Itt megállt egy pillanatra, mert tudta, hogy fájdalmas sebeket tép fel ezzel a kijelentéssel. Igaza is volt, hiszen, amint ezt kimondta, a borzasztó emlék nyomán éles fájdalom hasított a szüleibe, de próbáltak erősnek mutatkozni a fiukért.

„Az életemnek erről a sötét pontjáról alig szoktam beszélni másoknak, főleg nem szinte az első találkozásunkkor, de előtte mégis rögtön megnyíltam.

Már ott a padon ülve elmondtam neki mi történt és a kezdeti sokk után azt felelte, ne haragudjak, hogy elhallgatott, de nem nagyon tudja, mit kell ilyenkor mondani. Aztán mégis, mint mindig, megtalálta a megfelelő szavakat. Egyszerűen csak annyit mondott: Örülök, hogy élsz!

És amikor bevallottam Winstonnak, hogy azt érzem, soha többé nem leszek normális, tudjátok mit mondott? Kit érdekel a normális és hogy mit jelent ez egyáltalán? Valójában senki sem érzi magát normálisnak.”

Alex egy pillanatra elhallgatott. Eszébe jutott mennyit jelentettek neki a fiú szavai és az, ahogy mondta neki, olyan őszinte volt. Az ő szájából semmi nem tűnt klisének.

Még ha valami általános igazságról is volt szó, amit már valaki előtte mondott neki, Winstontól valahogy teljesen máshogy hangzott. Rajta látta, hogy azért mondja, mert tényleg úgy gondolja és hisz benne, nem pedig csak azért, hogy megnyugtassa.

Amikor ezután Winston azt javasolta, hogy menjenek el szórakozni kettesben, Alexnek eszébe jutott, mennyire örült a meghívásnak és hogy attól tartott ezt nem is tudja leplezni.

„Elmentünk bowlingozni.” - mondta.

Ekkor az édesanyja megszorította a férje kezét, mert emlékezett rá, hogy aznap este, fia hosszú idő után először tűnt igazán boldognak. Most már tudják, mi, illetve ki volt az oka ennek. De továbbra sem szóltak semmit, hagyták, hogy Alex tovább meséljen, érezték, hogy most ezzel segítenek neki a legtöbbet.

Alex azzal folytatta, hogy mennyire izgult, amikor megkérdezte a fiútól, vele tarthat-e a Valentin napi bulin - amin Winston fotós volt - hogy együtt lógjanak, mint barátok. Mekkora hazugság volt? - gondolta magában.

„Winston annyira laza volt, azt válaszolta, hogy persze, mehetünk együtt, mint barátok. Klassz.

Aztán hosszan egymás szemébe néztünk és soha nem éreztem olyan vágyat, mint akkor. Megcsókoltam. Aztán rögtön bocsánatot kértem tőle, nem is tudom pontosan miért.

Talán mert korábban azt mondtam neki, hogy nem vagyok meleg és én is bizonytalan voltam, nem akartam megbántani. Erre ő tudjátok mit mondott? Azt, hogy nem bánja, mert egész este erre várt.” - ekkor elcsuklott a hangja.

Az édesanyja magához ölelte, majd letörölte a legördülő könnycseppeket fia arcáról. Ekkor az apja is odaült mellé, majd átkarolta és ismét percek teltek el, mire Alex elengedte a szüleit.

A hosszú csendből érezték, hogy fiuk mindent elmondott, amit szeretett volna. Mintha most egyszerre akarta volna bepótolta az összes olyan korábbi alkalmat, amikor beszélhetett volna a kapcsolatukról és az igazi érzéseiről. Nem tudták, hogy mit is mondhatnának mindezek után, főleg a jelen helyzet körülményeit tekintve.

Édesanyja szólalt meg először. „Szivecském, mindennél jobban szeretünk téged és azt akarjuk, hogy olyan életed legyen, amit megérdemelsz és hogy ezt azzal oszd meg, akit szeretsz! Tudom, hogy most kétségbe vagy esve, őszintén szólva mi is félünk, de neked erősnek kell lenned, Winstonért!”

Alex vett egy mély levegőt és habár lassan, de egyetértően bólintott. Az anyukájának igaza van.

„Most próbálj meg pihenni egy kicsit, rendben?” - tette hozzá Mr. Standall. Alex eleget téve apja kérésének, oldalra fordult és pillanatokkal később el is nyomta az álom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miután a mentők elhagyták a Liberty Gimnáziumot és sikerült felocsúdniuk a látottakból, Alex barátai megbeszélték, hogy mindenki hazamegy, ott elmesélik a történteket és mindannyian bemennek a kórházba.

A szülők döbbenten értesültek az eseményekről és legfőképp annak végkimeneteléről. Mindannyian ismerték és kedvelték Alexet. Tudták, hogy a Hannah-val történtek összekovácsolták a csapatot, akkor lettek a gyerekek barátok.

Látták a változást és örültek annak, hogy vannak olyanok, akikre a gyerekeik számíthatnak, akikkel jól érzik magukat és olyan dolgokat is megtudnak beszélni, amit velük nem. Azt azonban nem sejtették, ezek mennyire nagy titkok.

Mindenesetre tudták, hogy a srácok most nagyon meg vannak rémülve, mert habár Winston nem volt a csapat tagja, de megmentette Alex életét a sajátját nem féltve és ez bizony még a szülők szemében is hihetetlen dolog volt. Ők is arra gondoltak elsőként, hogy mit tennének, ha az ő gyerekük sérült volna meg, vagy ha az életét mentette volna meg így valaki.

A csapat majdnem egyszerre ért be a kórházba. Tony ért oda először, majd Justin és Clay, Ani és Jessica, Tyler, végül Charlie és Diego futott be. Zach már bent várta őket a váróban. Elmondta a sorban érkezőknek, hogy Alex jól van, de addig nem mondta el a részleteket és főleg semmit Winstonról, amíg mindenki meg nem jött.

Mikor az utolsó páros lépett be az ajtón, összébb tolták a székeket és feszülten várták Zach beszámolóját: „Szóval, ahogy mondtam már, Alex jól van. A keze eltört, erre kapott egy gipszet, de ekkor még mindig aludt a nyugtatótól. Már felkelt egyszer, amikor az apukája elmondta mit tudott meg Winstonról.”

Itt megállt egy pillanatra és vett egy mély levegőt. „Azt mondták, hogy a hátán lévő hólyagos égési sebek és a vágások meg üvegdarabok nem súlyosak, pedig szerintem iszonyat durva volt az is.

A fejét ahogy beütötte, az a gond. Megvizsgálták és állati nagy a gáz, mert még mindig műtik, szinte azóta, hogy behozták. Azt mondták bele is halhat...” - Ahogy ezt kimondta, szinte megfagyott a levegő.

„Istenem!”- mondta Ani.

„Ez nem lehet igaz.” - folytatta Tyler.

„A rohadt életbe.” - tette hozzá Diego.

Nem különösebben kedvelték Winstont a Bryce igazi gyilkosa utáni nyomozás miatt, hogy Monty nevét, aki már amúgy is halott volt, tisztára akarta mosni. Ebben ugyebár Diego és a focicsapat is egyet értett vele és segítettek neki. Ő miatta volt a kórházban, mert közösek voltak a céljaik és egy nagyon jó srácnak ismerte meg, aki miatt most aggódott.

A banda tagjainak többsége értette valamennyire, hogy Winston miért akarta kideríteni az igazat, hiszen együtt volt Montyval, amikor Bryce-t megölték, de ők csak a rájuk leselkedő veszélyt látták benne. Együtt mártották be Montyt, így a felelősség közös, de ők ezzel a tettükkel csak Alexet, Jessicat és az akkor gyanúsítottként letartóztatott Clayt védték.

Átgondolva a suliban zajló eseményeket, szinte mindannyiójuk fejében megfogalmazódott egy kérdés, ami nem hagyta nyugodni őket. Végül Justin volt az első, aki ennek a kapcsán összeszedte a gondolatait és fel is tette ezt a kérdést: „Hogy történhetett mindez, egyáltalán mit kerestek ott? Együtt.”

Ismét minden szempár Zachre szegeződött, hiszen biztosak voltak benne, hogy ő tud valamit. A fiú lesütötte a szemét, majd elmesélte töviről hegyére az irodában történteket, hogy mit üzent Winston és hogy Alex azért ment megkeresni őt, mert ő is ugyanúgy érez iránta. Szereti.

A többiek nem akartak hinni a fülüknek. Mármint sejtették, hogy jóban voltak, de hogy ennél jóval többről volt szó, azt csak négyen tudták.

Ani látta őket csókolózni a Valentin napi bulin. Ő elmondta Claynek, aki azután tanácsolta Alexnek, hogy szakítson a fiúval, mert nem biztonságos ez a kapcsolat a számukra.

Tony és Tyler pedig egyszerűen látta rajtuk, hogy ez több, mint barátság. Tony a boxteremben folytatott beszélgetések alkalmával sejtette meg a dolgot. Főleg azután rakta össze a képet, hogy egyszer Alex megkérdezte tőle, ő hogy jött rá, hogy meleg.

Diegon kívül pedig, Tyler töltötte a legtöbb időt Winstonnal, hiszen mindketten fotóztak az évkönyvhöz és a suliújsághoz, úgyhogy sokszor társalogtak a sötét szobában.

Az a hely megnyugtatta mindkettőjüket, szerettek ott lenni és a közös munkák alkalmával többször is megnyíltak egymásnak és mondtak olyan dolgokat, amiket másoknak korábban nem.

A többiek számára azonban ez új információ volt. Így már értette Charlie is, hogy miért utasította vissza folyamatosan Alex a közeledését.

Azon az iskolai gyakorlaton, amikor Zach Winstonnal rekedt egy teremben, Charlie, Tony és Alex is együtt voltak. Alexre pánikroham jött rá. Charlie megnyugtatta, majd megcsókolta. A fiú akkor visszacsókolta, de utána ignorálta a közeledéseit.

Így már világos volt a számára, hogy miért hajtotta el őt. Még mindig Winstont szerette. Ez fájt neki, viszont azért, hogy a fiú az életét kockáztatta Alexért, nagyra tartotta.

Mindenki igyekezett megemészteni a hallottakat és többen azt a gondolatot próbálták feldolgozni, hogy talán félreismerték Winstont.

A csendet Clay törte meg, aki felpattant és heves gesztikulálások közepette azt mondta „Ez az én hibám.” A többiek nem értették miről beszél.

„Hogy lenne ez a te hibád?” - fordult felé Ani.

„Ha nem mondom el Alexnek, hogy Winston Montyval volt, hogy ő volt az alibije, akkor nem szakítanak és most nem lennénk itt!”

„Megőrültél?” - kérdezte Jess idegesen. „Ha nem mondod el, akkor ki tudja, mire jött volna rá Winston?! Lehet már rég börtönben ülnénk!”

Clay nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot. „Akkor már az elején el kellett volna mondanom, ahogy Winston átjött a Hillcrest Gimiből.”

„Ez igaz” - vette át a szót ezúttal Tony „de ha az elején elmondod, akkor lehet soha nem is szeretnek egymásba. És meg kell mondanom nektek, hogy miután megismerte Winstont, Alexet mintha kicserélték volna.”

„Látod Clay, nincs értelme magadat hibáztatnod. És már amúgy sem tudod megváltoztatni a dolgokat.” - próbálta nyugtatni Justin.

„Így van.” - tette hozzá Tyler. „Most csak annyit tehetünk, hogy itt vagyunk Alex mellett és reménykedünk, hogy Winston túléli.” A többiek, Jessica kivételével egyetértően bólogattak. Az ő fejében más gondolatok fogalmazódtak meg.

Clay időközben megnyugodott kicsit. Igazuk van, semmi értelme rágódni a történteken. A múltat nem tudja megváltoztatni, a jelent kell megpróbálnia kontrollálni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahogy ígértem ez jóval hosszabb fejezet volt, mint az eddigiek. Remélem tetszett nektek! Ha igen, kérlek szavazzatok! Mondjátok el a véleményeteket azzal kapcsolatban, ami elnyerte a tetszéseteket és ami nem. Nagyon nagy segítség lenne a számomra és örülnék a visszajelzéseknek! Annyit elárulhatok a következő résszel kapcsolatban, hogy nagyon parázs viták "szemtanúi" lesztek!


	6. Parázs viták

Miközben a váróteremben ültek a gyerekek, elkezdték azok a rossz érzések hatalmukba keríteni őket, amikor egy szerettük miatt töltöttek itt álmatlan éjszakákat, vagy elvesztettek valaki számukra fontos személyt.

Charlie édesanyját vitték haza a Bryne-ból, hogy otthon tudjanak tőle elbúcsúzni, Zach édesapja pedig a kórházban hunyt el.

A többiek közül néhányakban nem annyira maga a helyszín, hanem Winston fejsérülése hozott fel rossz emlékeket.

Ani egyik gyerekkori barátnőjének bátyja esett le egy fáról, ami után újra kellett tanulnia, hogy mozgassa a kezét és az ujjait.

Tony egyik nagybátyját vesztette el. Ő a műtéte után kómába került és soha többé nem kelt fel.

Tyler egyik szomszédja pedig, egy autóbaleset után, átmenetileg nem ismerte meg a gyerekeit. Sok idő elteltével visszatértek az emlékei. De mi lesz, ha Winston-nál nem így lesz? Ha nem fog megismerni bennünket, vagy ha nem emlékszik Alexre? Töprengett a fiú.

Ahogy a váróban kezdett egyre nyugtalanabb lenni a légkör, megpróbálkoztak egy kis beszélgetéssel. Habár a téma, azaz Winston kapcsán, nehéz lenne azt mondani, hogy ez valóban elterelte a gondolataikat.

Diego szólalt meg először. „Amikor Jess elmesélte nekem, hogy Monty nagyon megverte Winstont egy buli után és rákérdeztem tőle, miért nem mondta el, azt felelte:

Nem hinném, hogy megértenéd. Monty és én összejöttünk azon a bulin. Nem akarta, hogy erre bárki is rájöjjön, ezért vert meg mindenki előtt.

Az ok, amiért vele voltam Bryce halálának estéjén és amiért nem mondta el ezt a rendőrségen, az volt, hogy nálam töltötte azt a hétvégét. Monty azt mondta, nem meleg. Ezt tiszteletben tartottam és ezért nem meséltem erről senkinek.

Még halála után is megőrizte Monty titkát." – fejezte be a felidézett emléket Diego.

Claynek és Aninak erről eszükbe jutott, amikor először találkoztak vele a Monet's-ban. Rájöttek ugyanis, hogy kapcsolatban állt az akkor már néhai Bryce-szal. Meg akarták tudni miért és hogyan. A nyomuk egy személyigazolvány volt, amin a Winston Williams név szerepelt, de egy ázsiai fiú képével.

Winston bevallotta nekik, azt Bryce-tól kapta, hogy Brian Chu megírja helyette a SAT-tesztet és cserébe tartsa a száját. Rákérdeztek tőle, hogy mivel kapcsolatban és ugyanazt tapasztalták, amit Diego is, nem akarta elmondani.

Clay azzal érvelt, hogy Bryce már meghalt, szóval nem érti mi a gond, de Winston így is nehezen adta be a derekát, ám azután elmondta, hogy az egész Monty-ról szólt. Őt akarta védeni.

Elmesélte nekik azt az ominózus bulit. És amikor Ani rákérdezett, hogy ha megverte őt Monty, miért hallgatott róla, azt felelte, célozva arra, hogy Monty még magának sem vallotta be az érzéseit: „Ez olyan titok, amit megtartasz. Szóval használjátok okosan!" Ezen elgondolkodott mindenki.

Amikor Ani elhallgatott, Tyler vette át a szót: „Tudjátok a fotózás az egyik legfontosabb dolog az életemben, mégsem tudok igazán beszélgetni róla senkivel. Amikor Winston átjött a Libertybe, végre lett valaki, aki tényleg megértett és akinek a közelében emiatt nem éreztem annyira kockának magam és ez nagyon jó volt.

Türelmesen végighallgatott, ha nagyon belemerültem valamibe és tényleg figyelt rám, mindig rendes volt velem. Mikor Alex szakított vele, még nem tudtam mi volt az oka. Nem tudtam semmit Monty-ról, vagy a nyomozásukról.

Hogy rosszul esett-e? Persze. Hogy féltem-e, mi lesz, ha kiderül mit tettünk? Borzasztóan. De azt el kell mondanom nektek, hogy biztosan tudom, nem volt minden látszatkedvesség.

Tudjátok, egyszer kérdezett arról, amit Monty tett velem és hogy biztosan gyűlölöm emiatt. Amikor hezitáltam, ő nem forszírozta tovább. Ha nem válaszolok neki, azt is megértette és elfogadta volna.

Amikor aztán végül elmondtam neki, bármennyire meghökkentő és fura is, de hogy sajnálom, hogy Monty meghalt, megköszönte az őszinteségem.

Úgyhogy azt tudom elmondani, amit a szakításuk után Alexnek is, hogy Winston egy igazán rendes srác és csak azt láttam rajta, hogy mennyire borzasztóan szomorú."

„Ugyan már! Ezt nem mondhatjátok komolyan!" – fakadt ki Jessica. „Persze, borzasztó, ami vele történt, de ez nem változtat a tényeken, azaz, hogy nyomozott utánunk és ki tudja mit fog tenni ezután?

Én nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg szereti Alexet és azt sem, hogy ez viszont így lenne. Az egyszerűen nem lehet és kész!" – tette hozzá idegesen.

„Neked meg mi a fene bajod van?" – kérdezte Zach. „Hogy mondhatsz ilyet a történtek után?"

„Te csak fogd be a szád! Ez az egész a te hibád! Miért nem tudtad magadban tartani a dolgot, hah? muszáj volt kikotyognod? Ettől most jobban érzed magad?"

Jessica kezdte elveszíteni a fejét és ez a többieknek is szemet szúrt. Diego kivételével mindenki tudta az igazat, azaz, hogy Alex után ő van a legnagyobb bajban, hiszen tettestárs volt.

Ott állt mellette, miközben a fiú belökte Bryce-t a folyóba. Ennek ellenére ez a kirohanás a jelen körülmények között, még talán tőle is sok volt.

Miután Justin megpróbálta átkarolni és kicsit megnyugtatni a lányt, de az ellökte magától, mindenki számára nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy hajthatatlan.

„Jess, higgadj le, rendben?" – próbálta lecsillapítani Clay, ám nem járt sikerrel, sőt.

„Ugye csak viccelsz?" – tette fel költőinek szánt kérdését egy hatalmas nevetés kíséretében. „Pont Szét-vagyok-csúszva-és-fogalmam-sincs-hogy-mit-csinálok Uraság akar lenyugtatni, engem?

Ez azért elég ironikus, nem? Ti mind az Igazság bajnoka bűvkörébe kerültetek. Tyler, téged értelek a legkevésbé! Mindazok után, amit Monty veled tett… Hogy vagy képes egyáltalán egy levegőt szívni Winston-nal?" – nézett kérdőn a fiúra.

A többiek eléggé megdöbbentek, hiszen azok után, ami vele történt ő nem csak egy levegőt szív Justin-nal…

„Jessica, nem vagyunk egyformák és amúgy Winston nem Monty." Ahogy Justin sem Bryce. De ezt csak gondolatban tette hozzá.

„Az, hogy mit érzett iránta az ő dolga és mivel sosem beszéltem vele erről, nem tudom mi volt köztük, mit mondana a kapcsolatukról, vagy hogy ő milyennek ismerte meg Montyt.

Amit tudok az az, hogy miután Monty meghalt, szomorúságot éreztem. Ez nem olyan dolog, amit az ember tud kontrollálni. Ezt vagy érzi, vagy sem, bármennyire is érthetetlen.

Vívódtam magammal emiatt, de most már elfogadtam és tudok róla beszélni. Amit velem tett, egész életemben elkísér és nem tudok neki megbocsátani."

„Megbocsátani?" – vágott közbe Jessica és szúrós szemekkel nézett Tyler-re, mint ha nem akarná elhinni, amit hall.

„Igen. Egyszer megadtam neki a lehetőséget és ő nem élt vele, emiatt nincs bűntudatom, de mégis tulajdonképpen miattam halt meg.

Tudod, azok után, ami velem történt a tavaszi bálon, illetve, amit tettem volna, én hiszek abban, hogy az emberek kaphatnak második esélyt. Ha nem így lenne, akkor én már rég börtönben ülnék, vagy rosszabb."

Erre mindenki nagyot sóhajtott, hiszen tudták, hogy akkor Tyler élete legnagyobb hibáját készült elkövetni és egyetlen embernek köszönheti, hogy a története máshogy alakult. Clay-nek. És aztán persze az egész csapatnak, akik 0-24 órában szinte mellette voltak, nehogy valami hülyeséget csináljon.

„Mi itt voltunk egymásnak történjen bármi, de nem mindenki ilyen szerencsés. Mindenesetre nem hiszem, hogy itt bármelyikünk is kioktathatná a másikat arról, hogyan érez, vagy milyen döntéseket hoz. Nem igaz, Jessica?"

Az utolsó mondatnak éle volt és ezt mindenki tudta, még ha Tyler nem is fűzött hozzá semmit, sőt természetéből adódóan egy kicsit meg is bánta, hogy ezt mondta. Viszont látta, hogy a lányt nem lehet máshogy meggyőzni.

A helyzetet Diego próbálta menteni, mielőtt még ennél is jobban elmérgesednének a dolgok.

„Winston nem akart rosszat, csak tisztára akarta mosni annak a nevét, akit szeretett és akivel együtt voltak, amikor Bryce meghalt."

„Szeretett? Ez vicces." – fakadt ki Jessica, gunyoros nevetéssel kísérve megjegyzését. „És amúgy, téged senki sem kérdezett!"

„Totál nem érdekel, hogy mit gondolsz, akkor is el fogom mondani a véleményem!" – támadt vissza a fiú, amivel végre elhallgattatta a lányt.

„Ti mit tettetek volna hasonló helyzetben? De hiszen tudjátok." - tette hozzá, utalva Monty besározására.

„Tudom, mit gondoltok róla. Az elején valóban csak információt akart, hiszen meg akarta tudni az igazat, de hogy mehetett volna oda bármelyikőtökhöz is azzal, hogy én voltam Monty alibije, szóval melyikőtök az igazi gyilkos?

És jól sejtette, hogy egyikőtöket véditek, nem igaz?" - nézett rá Jessica-ra. Erre mindenki megrettent. Nem tudták, hogy az iskolai verekedések közepette Justin egy elszólásából Diego rájött, hogy Jess-nek köze van Bryce halálához. Ekkor még azt hitte a lány tette.

„De ezt nem itt és nem most fogjuk megbeszélni. Maradjunk annyiban, hogy majd megvitatjuk, ha a fiúk jobban lesznek." - zárta le egyenlőre a témát Justin, mert meglátta Alex szüleit közeledni.

Jessica kivételével mindenki beleegyezően bólintott.

„Felébredt. Bemehettek hozzá, de egyszerre csak ketten és csak röviden, ha lehet, mert még pihennie kell." - mondta az apa. „Borzasztóan ideges és fél amiatt, hogy még mindig nincs vége a műtétnek." - tette hozzá szomorúan.

A hír hallatára mindenki leszegte a fejét. A korábban kissé szétcsúszott Clay most kezébe vette az irányítást. Jellemző volt rá, hogy pillanatok alatt vezér tudott lenni és meg tudta nyugtatni a többieket. Ez volt, ami segített neki Tyler esetében is, azon az estén.

„Rendben" kezdte „támogatnunk kell Alexet. Erősnek kell mutatnunk magunkat, miatta. Akkor kettesével megyünk be hozzá. Ani és én kezdünk, ti addig beszéljétek meg, hogy ki-kihez csatlakozik utánunk."

A többiek örültek, hogy a régi Clayt látták. Helyeslően bólintottak a tervre, habár nem volt kérdéses a párosítás, egyikőjük esetében sem.

Amikor Clay és Ani bementek a kórterembe, Alex valóban kissé fáradtnak és kábának tűnt, de legfőképpen olyannak, aki teljesen máshol jár.

Látszott, hogy örül, hogy ott vannak mellette és támogatják a többiek. De ez azok közé az esetek közé tartozott, amikor annál többet nem tudnak tenni valakiért, mint hogy csak ott vannak neki, hogy tudja rájuk bármiben számíthat.

Ahogy Alex szülei kérték, nem maradt egyik páros sem sokáig. Az első duót Tony és Tyler, majd Charlie és Diego váltotta. Majdnem ugyanazokat a kérdéseket tették fel: „Hogy érzed magad? Tudunk-e valamiben segíteni? Akarsz beszélgetni?"

Alex ezekre pedig mindig ugyanazokat felelte: „Jól vagyok. Köszi, de nem tudtok segíteni. Nem, nem akarok beszélni."

Utolsóként Jessica és Justin mentek be hozzá. Justin a többiekhez hasonlóan kissé óvatosan próbált beszédbe elegyedni Alex-szel, ám miután látta, hogy hiába is próbálkozik, Jessica-ra nézett.

Azt gondolta a lány is mond pár szót és aztán hagyhatják tovább pihenni a fiút, habár a várakozni jobb kifejezés lenne, hisz az orvos tájékoztatása volt, amit már nagyon hallani akart. Jessica azonban még mindig a váróban történtek hatása alatt volt.

„Ugye nem gondolod komolyan ezt az egészet Winston-nal?" Vágott bele a közepébe a lány, barátai legnagyobb meglepetésére.

„Hogy érted, hogy ezt az egészet? Miről beszélsz?" – kérdezett vissza Alex, mert abban bízott, hogy nem jó a sejtése azzal kapcsolatban, mire gondol pontosan a lány.

„Tudod te azt nagyon jól! Winston csak kémkedik utánunk. Tisztára akarja mosni annak a mocsok Monty-nak a nevét. És hála nektek egyre közelebb vannak az igazsághoz!" Közben szúrós szemmel Justin-ra nézett, aki elszólta magát az iskolánál Diego előtt.

„Te nem tudod miről beszélsz!" – értetlenkedett Alex.

„Még, hogy én nem tudom?" – kezdte a kioktatást Jessica. „Nem tudom melyikünk az, aki mindent kockára akar tenni és mindenkit veszélybe akar sodorni egy, egy nem is tudom mi miatt!"

„Neked nem is kell, elég, ha én tudom mi ez. Szeretem Winstont!" – kontrázott a fiú.

„Ugyan már! Nem dőltél be te is neki, igaz? Csak játszott veletek, kihasznált titeket! Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt csak én látom!" – heves kézmozdulatokkal adott hangsúlyt a véleményének.

„Jessica elég volt!" – szólalt meg Justin. „Nem helyes, hogy ezt a mostani körülmények között akarod megvitatni. Mindannyian idegesek vagyunk, majd később megbeszéljük, rendben?"

„Nem, nincs rendben. Nem a börtönben akarom megvitatni a dolgokat. Mert hidd el, ha megtudja az igazat, Winston feldob mindannyiónkat! Kivétel nélkül." Az utolsó mondat közben mélyen Alex szemébe nézett.

„Azt hittem a barátom vagy. Azok után, amiken együtt keresztülmentünk, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire nem ismerjük egymást. Winston megmentett, mert szeret, mindazok után, amit tettem vele. És képzeld, én is ugyanígy érzek iránta. Bármennyire is hihetetlen ez a számodra. És különben is, nem kell neked semmit sem bizonygatnom!

Próbáltam magamban eltemetni és érzéseimet és arra gondolni, hogy nem szabad, de nálad jobban kevesen tudják, hogy a szívnek szinte lehetetlen parancsolni. Nem gondolod, hogy amit csinálsz eléggé álszent dolog?" – dobta le a bombát Alex.

Justin érezte, hogy puskaporos hordón ülnek. „Rendben, akkor most már szerintem tényleg itt az ideje mennünk, oké?" – igyekezett jobb belátásra bírni barátnőjét, mielőtt valami meggondolatlan dolgot mond vagy tesz. De egyedül kevésnek bizonyult, hogy megállítsa, ami ezután következett.

„Hogy érted, hogy álszent dolog?" – kérdezte gyanakvóan Jessica.

„Tudod te azt nagyon jól!" És habár nem akarta Justint belekeverni ebbe az egészbe, hiszen ő most is próbált segíteni, de muszáj volt ránéznie. Egyértelművé téve, hogy arra gondol, ami Jess és Justin közt történt azon a bulin, amikor Bryce megerőszakolta a lányt.

A fiú nem tudta megakadályozni a történteket és ez rányomta a bélyegét a kapcsolatukra, szakítottak. A pár hónappal későbbi tavaszi bulin azonban, amire Jessica és Alex egy párként érkezett, a lány lefeküdt Justin-nal.

Mindazok után, ami történt, Jessica megbocsátott neki és tulajdonképpen azóta is végig együtt vannak.

„Ehhez nem volt jogod! Komolyan ezzel vágsz vissza? Nem is lehet összehasonlítani a két esetet. És senkinek semmi köze ahhoz, én, hogy érzek, vagy milyen döntést hoztam. Főleg, hogy ez nem sodort bajba senki mást, nem okoztam vele kárt."

„Szóval az, hogy megcsaltál, részedről rendben van? De tudod mit, ezt tegyük félre, már úgysem számít! Azt mondod, a te döntésed, a te érzelmeid! És az enyémekkel mi van? Komolyan Jess, én nem ilyennek ismertelek meg!" – mondta szomorúan Alex.

„Egyszer azt olvastam valahol és most biztosan nem fogom szó szerint idézni, hogy csak a lelkiismereted lehet bírád, hóhérod, vagy pártfogód. Senki másnak nem tartozol számadással. Mindegy, hogy mit várnak tőled, és az is, hogy mivel büntetnek, ha nem az elvárásaiknak megfelelően cselekszel.

A fontos az, hogy csak azt a titkos hangot figyeld. És tudod mit? Hosszú idő után végre valamivel kapcsolatban teljesen tiszta a lelkiismeretem. Ha ezt nem tudod elfogadni, az a te problémád és nem az enyém."

„Tudod mit? Nekem nem muszáj ezt hallgatnom. Elmegyek." Azzal a lendülettel megfordult és ki is viharzott a szobából.

A döbbent csendet a hátrahagyott Justin törte meg, aki, habár nem nagyon tudta, mit is mondhatna, de abban biztos volt, hogy valamit mindenképpen kell. Nem hagyhatja csak úgy ott a fiút.

„Alex, nagyon sajnálom! Nem tudom mi ütött belé. Persze mindannyian elgondolkodtunk a továbbiakon, de most az a legfontosabb, hogy felépülj. Azok után pedig, ami történt és amit megtudtunk, az is, hogy Winston felébredjen és jobban legyen.

Tudd, hogy mi mindenben melletted állunk, ahogy eddig is, de abban Jess-nek igaza van, hogy itt most nem csak rólad van szó. Kérlek, mielőtt bármit is tennél, beszélned kell a csapattal, rendben?" – mondta búcsúzóul Justin.

„Oké." – felelte beletörődő hangon Alex, majd jelezve, hogy vége a beszélgetésnek és hogy a fiú ne lássa a dühtől és a csalódottságtól megindult könnyeit, hátat fordított Justin-nak.

Rossz érzés volt ilyennek látnia Alexet, aki annyi mindenen ment keresztül és most megint harcolni kényszerül. Ezúttal nem kézzel fogható ellenséggel, hanem a kétségbeeséssel, a félelemmel és a tehetetlenséggel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Köszönöm, hogy olvassátok a fanficemet, ez nagyon sokat jelent nekem! Megköszönném, ha megírnátok a véleményeteket is ezzel a fejezettel, vagy az eddigiekkel kapcsolatban! Ez egy más stílusú fejezet volt, mint a korábbiak, de remélem élveztétek! Én megírni nagyon! Azt gondoltam, hogy Jessica nem lenne olyan megértő, mint a többiek és habár nálam talán többeteknél már átesett a ló túloldalára, de én ilyennek képzelném el ebben a helyzetben. Hogy később megváltozik-e a véleménye, vagy végleg összevesztek Alex-szel majd később kiderül. Előzetesen annyit elárulhatok, hogy a következő részben a Winston műtétét végző orvos látogatást tesz Alex-nél.../


	7. Várva várt hírek

7-8. Fejezet

Miközben a gyerekek csendben várakoztak odakint, arra lettek figyelmesek, hogy Jessica és Justin vitatkozva közeledik feléjük. Justin próbálta jobb belátásra bírni a lányt, aki eldöntötte, hogy nem marad tovább a kórházban, inkább hazamegy. 

A fiú azt mondta, ő nem tart vele, bent marad megvárni, hátha megtudnak valamit Winston műtétével kapcsolatban. Ezen a döntésen a lány még jobban felhúzta magát. 

A többiek azt gondolták, Jessica talán le fog nyugodni, ha látja Alex-et és beszél vele. Ők nem tudták, micsoda parázs vita folyt, pár perccel korábban közöttük, ezért nem értették a tőle látott heves reakciót.

Látva a lány labilis állapotát, Ani a barátnőjével tartott, hogy valaki legyen mellette, nehogy valami meggondolatlanságot tegyen. Miután a két lány kiviharzott a kórházból, Justin elmagyarázta mi is történt Alex és Jessica közt.

A többiek döbbenten hallgatták végig, amit barátjuk mondott nekik. Nem hittek a fülüknek, egyszerűen nem értették, hogy ha Jessica még így is gondolja a dolgokat, hogy vághatja ezt Alex fejéhez, a jelenlegi helyzetben. 

Igaz, abban az egész csapat egyet értett Justin-nal, hogy a fiúnak meg kell majd beszélnie velük a dolgot. De amíg Winston nem ébred fel, valójában nincs mit megbeszélni.

Mialatt barátai a korábbi események hatása alá kerültek és ha lehetséges egyáltalán, még nagyobb csendben várták a fejleményeket, Alex kórtermében megjelent a Winston operációját végző sebész. 

Minden szempár rászegeződött és lélegzet-visszafojtva várták, mit fog mondani, ugyanis a testbeszédéből semmire nem tudtak következtetni.

„Winston Williamst a kórházba érkezés után koponya CT-re vitték, amely megállapította, hogy úgynevezett szubdurális, vagy más néven koponyaűri vérzése alakult ki, amely azonnali beavatkozást igényel. Ebben az esetben az agya külső részét ellátó vérerek elszakadhatnak. 

A koponya nem tud tágulni, emiatt a felgyülemlő vérmennyiség nyomja a páciens agyát és ez végzetes kimenetelű lehet. A műtét során felnyitottuk Winston koponyáját és a kemény agyhártyát, ezután sikerült elállítani a vérzést. 

Ezt követően összevarrtuk az agyhártyát és visszaillesztettük a koponyacsontot. Szerencsére minden komplikáció nélkül zajlott. Elsődlegesen tehát elmondható, hogy az operáció sikeres volt. Azonban, az agyműtétek esetében csak a beteg felébredése után látunk mindent reálisan.” - folytatta. 

„Ez hogy lehetséges?” - kérdezte Mrs. Standall.

„Amiatt vagyunk sajnos tehetetlen helyzetben, hogy nem tudjuk, hogy mi történt a műtét előtt, mennyire sérült meg időközben az agy, mely területeket érte nyomás, vagy elérte-e a mozgató kérget a kiszabaduló vér.”

„És ez pontosan mit jelent az ő esetében?” - szólalt meg Alex.

„Előzetesen nem feltétlen jó ötlet latolgatni a lehetséges kimeneteleket. Mindenkinél eltérő komplikációk mutatkozhatnak, ha egyáltalán jelentkeznek az adott betegnél.”

„De mégis mik lehetnek ezek?” - erősködött Alex.

„A kognitív, a pszichomotorikus és a kommunikatív képességek mindegyikére hatással lehet az agy ilyen szintű sérülése. Konkrét példákkal illusztrálva a beszéd, az írás, az olvasás, a mozgáskoordináció, az érzelem, vagy éppen az emlékek is azok közé tartozhatnak, amelyek érintettek lehetnek. 

De ismételten mondanám, hogy ezek a szélsőséges esetek. Addig semmiképp nem érdemes ezekre gondolni, amíg a beteg fel nem ébred.”

„Már ha felébred egyáltalán? Igaz doktor úr?” – tette fel kissé támadó hangnemben kérdését Alex.

„Igen, sajnos ez is egy lehetőség.” – felelte az orvos.

„Méghogy lehetőség?” – kérdezte dühösen a fiú.

„Köszönjük doktor úr!” - igyekezett lezárni a beszélgetést Alex édesanyja, mivel érezte fián a haragot is, az elkeseredettség mellett. Miután az orvos elhagyta a kórtermet, senki nem akart megszólalni. Azok a lehetséges kimenetelek, amiket az orvos elmondott, mindenkit elborzasztottak. 

Hogy esetleg újra meg kell tanulnia járni, beszélni, vagy éppen nem fog emlékezni, mind szörnyű opciók voltak, de leginkább attól a gondolattól rettegtek, hogy Winston kómába kerül és nem ébred fel.

Alex, miután az orvos távozott, az oldalára fordult, nem szólt egy szót sem, nem akart semmit mondani, nem akart semmire sem gondolni, vagy érezni. Talán soha életében nem félt ennyire.

Édesanyja vele maradt, az apja pedig kiment a váróterembe, ahol a gyerekek egyre türelmetlenebbül várták a híreket. Korábban megegyeztek abban, hogy ma a látogatási idő végéig maradnak. Aztán, ha vannak fejlemények, akkor azok tükrében megbeszélik a továbbiakat. 

Amikor meglátták Mr. Standallt, mind felálltak és közrefogták. Az apa megtörten elmesélte, amiről a sebész tájékoztatta őket. 

Eddig is tudták, hogy nagyon komoly következményei lehetnek a fejsérülésnek, de most Alex apjától is hallva kezdték csak igazán felfogni a dolgot. Eddig ezek mind olyan távolinak tűntek. Bele sem gondoltak, hogy ez akár a valóság is lehet.

Tyler szólalt meg először. „Alex hogy van, hogy fogadta a hírt?”

„Nagyon rosszul. Nem mondott egy szót sem, csak elfordult és fekszik az ágyban, mintha önmaga árnyéka lenne.” - felelte összetörten az apa.

„És Mr. Standall, arról mondtak valamit, hogy mikor kellene felébrednie Winston-nak? Mármint rendes körülmények közt?” - érdeklődött Clay.

„Nem igazán tudták megmondani. Átlagos műtétek esetében akár már 1 órán belül is ébredezhet a beteg. Viszont ez egy nagyon komoly beavatkozás volt, aminek következtében ez hosszabb idő is lehet. 

„És ez mit jelent pontosan? Meddig nem kell aggódnunk?” – kérdezte Diego. 

„A doktor elmagyarázta, hogy ha 6 órával a műtét után sem kel fel, onnantól nevezik kómának. Ha ez bekövetkezik, akkor minden Winston-on múlik, ugyanis ilyenkor nem tudni, hogy valaki csak kicsit, vagy sokkal később ébred fel, ha egyáltalán ez megtörténik.” 

Senki nem erre a válaszra várt. Abban bíztak, hogy talán jó hírekkel távozhatnak a kórházból. Megkérték az őrmestert, hogy amint bármilyen fejlemény van, jelezze Zach-nek és ő majd értesíti mindannyiójukat. Elbúcsúztak egymástól és Mr. Standall-től, majd hazamentek.

Aznap este mindenki sokáig forgolódott az ágyában. Aggódtak és azon tanakodtak, lesz-e még alkalmuk megismerni az igazi Winstont. Ebben a helyzetben bánták, hogy korábban (habár a körülmény nem volt erre ideális) nem próbálták meg. Most Alex miatt is adni akarnak neki egy esélyt.

Az viszont árnyékot vetett ezekre a gondolatokra, amit Jessica mondott. Azon töprengtek, vajon a lány félelmei beigazolódnak-e? Ha Alex úgy dönt, elmondja neki az igazat, vajon mit fog Winston reagálni, hogy aki miatt Montyt a csapat besározta és rákenték Bryce megölését, pont Alex volt. 

Miután azonban Zach nem üzent nekik, jól tudták, hogy ez mit jelent. Lehet, hogy nem kell Alexnek meghoznia ezt a döntést. Vívódtak magukban az érzéseikkel. Bármennyire is féltek a lehetséges következményektől, azt nem akarták, hogy Winston meghaljon. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hajnali fél kettőt mutatott az óra, de Alex még mindig ébren forgolódott az ágyában. Miután este 10 órakor már hivatalossá vált a tény, mely szerint Winston kómában van, képtelen volt elaludni. 

Arra gondolt, hogy mi értelme, valószínűleg úgyis csak rémálmok gyötörnék. Most már több, mint 9 óra telt el a műtét vége óta. Innentől kezdve lehetetlen megmondani, mikor kel fel.

A szülei bent akartak maradni nála éjszakára, de azt mondta nekik, hogy ez nem szükséges, mert vele minden rendben van. Menjenek haza és próbálják kipihenni magukat, hiszen hosszú nap áll mögöttük is. 

Mr. és Mrs. Standall valójában a lelki megrázkódtatás miatt aggódott, hiszen a fiuk olyan történésen van túl, ami bárki számára nehezen kezelhető lenne. Alex kérésének azonban eleget tettek és beleegyeztek abba, hogy csak holnap jöjjenek vissza, amikor már a bátyja is megérkezik.

Alex gondolatai csak úgy cikáztak a fejében és habár különböző érzésekkel voltak kapcsolatosak, egy dolog közös volt bennük: mind Winston-ról szólt. 

Alexet leginkább a szakításuk körülményeinek emlékei üldözték. Nem hagyta nyugodni az az eset, amikor Clay elmondta neki, hogy Winston Monty-val volt Bryce halálakor. Ez akkor teljesen összezavarta, nem tudta, mi volt igaz a kapcsolatukból. 

Annyira dühösnek és csalódottnak érezte magát, hogy esélyt sem adott a fiúnak megmagyarázni a dolgokat. Csak annyit mondott Winston-nak, hogy ez neki nem megy, de azt, hogy valójában miért is szakított vele, nem. 

Hiszen, ha ezt megtette volna, tulajdonképpen beismeri, hogy tud és titkol valamit a gyilkossággal kapcsolatban. 

Lehet, hogy tudat alatt azért sem akarta Winston-nal tisztázni a dolgokat, mert félt, hogy ha nem ilyen kíméletlen vele, a fiú megpróbálja visszahódítani és akkor nem lett volna elég erős ahhoz, hogy ne fogadja vissza. 

Visszagondolva nagyon kegyetlen volt vele még akkor is, ha csak magát és a barátait védte ezzel. Nagyon félt attól, mit reagálna Winston, ha rájönne, tud valamit, sőt, még rosszabb…

Vajon akkor kiadott volna a rendőrségnek, hogy tisztára mossa Monty nevét? Ezen a kérdésen sokszor elmélkedett, igaz már jó ideje, hogy utoljára eszébe jutott.

Az, hogy Winston a szakításuktól függetlenül még mindig szereti és megmentette az életét úgy is, hogy nem tudta, ő is viszontszereti, felerősítették benne azokat az érzéseket, amik szerint akkor nem jól döntött. 

De hiszen utólag mindig okosabb az ember. Akkor és ott ő csak a félelmet és a sértettséget érezte. Ostorozta most magát emiatt. Túl sok volt ez neki. Úgy érezte minden az ő hibája! 

Mi lesz, ha nem kap egy második esélyt, hogy jóvá tegye a dolgokat? Ha nem mondhatja el Winston-nak, hogy szereti? Hisz rájött, míg jártak, soha nem mondta neki. Arra gondolt, hogy Winston nem akart nyomást gyakorolni rá, ezért várta, hogy ő mondja ki először, amikor tényleg úgy érzi… 

Könnyek szöktek a szemébe. Nem akarta letörölni őket, csak hagyta, hogy végigfolyjanak az arcán. Amikor a párnájába fúrta a fejét és próbálta beleüvölteni a fájdalmát, egy kéz érintését érezte a vállán. 

Az egyik éjszakás nővér, Miss Nevin volt, aki korábban az apjának segített és ő volt az is, aki behozta neki a vacsorát jó pár órával ezelőtt, amihez hozzá sem nyúlt. 

Azt hitte esetleg a hangos sírását hallotta meg és emiatt ment be hozzá, de aztán megkapta a valódi választ, amire hosszú-hosszú órák óta várt. „Winston Williams, a 391-es kórteremből felébredt és a te nevedet ismételgette.”

Alex alig akarta elhinni, hogy ez a valóság. Elsírta magát és könnyes szemmel kérdezte, hogy nem álmodik-e?

Nevin nővér elérzékenyült, hogy az általa hozott hír, ekkora érzelmeket váltott ki a fiúból és közelebb hajolva, Alex szemébe nézve azt felelte „Nem, nem álmodsz!”

„És bemehetek most hozzá?” - kérdezte csillogó szemekkel Alex. 

„Igen, akár már azonnal indulhatunk is. Elkísérlek, rendben?”

„Rendben.” – felelte beleegyezően és izgatottsággal a hangjában a fiú.

April átkarolta a még gyenge Alexet és együtt sétáltak a 391-es kórterem felé. Mivel az két emelettel feljebb volt és a kórház egy másik szárnyában, az oda vezető út percei óráknak tűntek. 

A nővér látta rajta mennyire izgul, ezért megkérdezte, hogy szeretné-e tudni, mit mondott az orvos. „Persze!” – mondta izgatottan Alex. 

„A protokoll szerint, ha egy beteg felébred a műtét után, főleg, ha ennyire kritikus állapotban volt, akkor az első dolog, hogy értesítjük az orvosát, aki elvégzi az ilyenkor szokásos vizsgálatokat: reflexvizsgálat, majd kérdéseket tesz fel a betegnek, hogy felmérje az elmeállapotát, valamint, hogy van-e emlékezetvesztése. Részleges, vagy maradandó.” 

„És Winston rendben van? Emlékszik?” – kérdezte falfehér arccal a fiú. 

„Igen, rendben van. Emlékezett mindenre. A baleset körülményeire és az azt megelőző eseményekre is.” – adta a megnyugtató választ a nővér. Alex egy hatalmasat sóhajtott. 

Minden eshetőség miatt aggódott, de hogy Winston ne emlékezzen rá és arra, ami köztük volt? Ettől rettegett. Viszont ezeket a gondolatokat el is hessegetheti, hiszen a fiú ébren van és ők most épp hozzá tartanak. Ezt még mindig alig akarta elhinni. 

„Ma délutánra beütemeztek egy agyi CT-t, ami szintén ilyenkor szokásos eljárás, hogy lássák a műtét teljes sikerrel járt-e. Illetve a mozgáskoordinációs vizsgálatokat is később végzik el, mert ilyenkor még az altatás miatt nem lenne objektív az eredmény.” – fejezte be a tájékoztatást Miss Nevin.

„Köszönöm, hogy elmondta mindezt! Nagyra értékelem a segítségét!” – fejezte ki őszinte háláját Alex.

„Ez csak természetes.” – mosolygott a fiúra a nővér.

Ahogy haladtak tovább, Alex ugyanazt érezte, mint amikor az iskolában kereste Winstont, azaz, hogy fogalma sincs, mit fog neki mondani. Alex elmélkedését Miss Nevin hangja törte meg, aki kedves hangon csak annyit mondott:

„Megérkeztünk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez a fejezet egy kicsit "lassabb" volt, főleg az előzőhöz képest, de remélem tetszett. Az orvosi részeknél segítségemre volt egy orvostan hallgató rokonom, így habár lehet sok a szakkifejezés, de nem légből kapott. Ezt fontosnak tartottam. Ha kérdésetek, véleményetek, esetleg ötletetek van a továbbiakkal kapcsolatban, írjátok meg nyugodtan! Ha tetszett, szavazzatok! A következő fejezetet igyekszem hamarabb feltölteni.


	8. Vallomások

„Bemehetsz hozzá, magatokra hagylak titeket. Ha bármi van, én itt leszek a közelben.”– mondta a nővér Alexnek a kórterem előtt. Látta rajta, mennyire izgul, ezért próbált egy kis lelki támogatást nyújtani a számára.

Amikor a fiú bátortalanul beljebb lépett, meglátta az ágyban fekvő Winstont, akinek a karjába infúzió volt bekötve, a mellkasa körbe volt tekerve és a fején hatalmas kötés éktelenkedett.

Ebből a kötésből egy cső vezetett az ágya széléhez erősített műanyag palackhoz, amiben első ránézésre valamilyen vöröses színű folyadék gyűlt össze, ami egyértelműen vérnek látszott.

Alex a látványtól kissé megszédült és neki kellett támaszkodnia az ajtónak, nehogy elessen. Azzal igyekezett megnyugtatni magát, hogy a legnagyobb félelmei nem következtek be és neki most erősnek kell mutatkoznia, mindkettejükért.

Ahogy Winston kinyitotta a szemét és meglátta látogatóját, azonnal rámosolygott, amit a fiú viszonzott. Néhány könnycsepp azonban, akaratlanul is megjelent a szemében, amiket nem tudott észrevétlenül letörölni.

„Alex jól vagy? És mi történt a karoddal?” – kérdezte Winston kissé még gyenge hangon.

„Még hogy én jól vagyok-e? Halálra ijesztettél! Soha többé nem csinálhatsz ilyet, megértetted?” – ripakodott rá Alex.

Winston nem tudta, hogy mi váltotta ki ezt a heves reakciót és legfőképpen azt, hogy a fiú miért mondta neki ezeket, ráadásul ennyi érzelemmel a hangjában.

Alex igyekezete láttán, hogy próbáljon nagyon szigorúnak mutatkozni, muszáj volt elmosolyodnia.

„Nem viccelek! Komolyan mondom!” – nézett rá szúrós szemmel a másik fiú.

Alex leült Winston mellé az ágyra, megfogta a kezét és mélyen a szemébe nézve azt mondta: „El sem tudom mondani mennyire féltem! Rettenetes volt ez az elmúlt pár óra! Azt hittem elveszítelek.”

„Elveszítesz? Ezt, hogy érted? Én azt hittem, hogy te és Charlie...”

„Nincs olyan, hogy én és Charlie! Köztünk nincs semmi!” – szakította félbe Alex a fiút. „De várjunk csak! Te azt hitted, hogy mi együtt vagyunk és mégis kockáztattad az életed? Miattam?” – kérdezte elképedve.

„Alex, én érted bármit megtennék.” – mondta Winston elcsukló hangon. „És habár a kempingezéskor az értésemre adtad, hogy te nem akarsz tőlem semmit, én még mindig szeretlek!”

Nem tudta, hogy milyen reakciót kap válaszul, hiszen első alkalommal mondta ezt Alex-nek, de úgy gondolta, az események fényében nincs értelme félnie attól, hogy szavakba foglalja az érzéseit. Ehhez túl rövid az élet.

„Tudom.” – felelte mosolyogva Alex.

„Ezt hogy érted? Pontosan mi az, amit tudsz?” – érdeklődött Winston.

„Azt, hogy még mindig szeretsz.”

„De... ezt nem értem. Mármint honnan tudod?” – kérdezte döbbenten a fiú.

Alex nem akarta továbbra is bizonytalanságban tartani Winstont, látta rajta, hogy semmit nem ért az egészből és már ő is szeretett volna mielőbb tiszta vizet önteni a pohárba.

„Rendben, elmesélem mi történt, de kérlek, ne szakíts félbe, oké?”

„Ígérem.”  
  
„Azt ugye tudod, hogy amikor felpaprikázódtak a dolgok a suli előtt, akkor én nem voltam ott.” Winston szeretett volna megszólalni, de ígéretet tett, így csak bólintott. „Na, ez azért volt, mert mi Zach-kel hátul az irodákat vertük szét.”

„Hogy mit csináltatok?” – kérdezte meghökkenve Winston. Majd rájött, hogy máris megszegte az ígéretét. „Sajnálom!” – tette hozzá, bocsánatért esedező pillantások kíséretében.

Ennek a gyönyörű, mogyoróbarna szempárnak Alex soha nem tudott ellenállni, de most erőt vett magán és próbált nem elmosolyodni, ahogy egyébként tette volna. Beszámolóját az irodában történtekkel folytatta.

Winston arcán látszódott, hogy forogtak az agytekervényei és kezdett kirajzolódni előtte a történet, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy pontosan hova akar kilyukadni Alex, ezért csak hallgatta tovább.

„Azért mentettél meg, nem törődve a következményekkel, amikor láttad, hogy az autó fel fog robbanni, mert igaz, amit Zach-nek mondtál?”

„Tudtam, hogy komoly bajod eshet és azt nem hagyhattam. Nem azért tettem, hogy megbocsáss, vagy visszafogadj, hanem mert fontos vagy nekem. Azt hittem Charlie-val együtt vagytok, de ez sem érdekelt.

Biztonságban akartalak tudni, történjen bármi. Alex, én soha nem szűntem meg szeretni téged és csak azt szeretném, hogy te boldog légy, akivel csak szeretnél.”

Nem tudta a könnyeit tovább magában tartani. Ahogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat, elfordította fejét az ablak felé, hogy a fiú ne lássa sírni.

Alex lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, finoman végigsimította Winston arcát, majd gyengéden maga felé fordította azt. Odahajolt közvetlen közel hozzá és azt suttogta:

„Ennek örülök, mert te teszel engem boldoggá. Amikor elindultam megkeresni téged a parkolóban és most is, ahogy a kórtermed felé jöttem, végig azt akartam elmondani, hogy én is szeretlek!”

A meglepett Winston talán mondani akart valamit, de mielőtt bármit is reagálhatott volna, Alex átölelte, majd gyengéden megcsókolta.

„Annyira hiányoztál!” – mondta, miközben fejét a másik fiú vállára hajtotta.

„Te is nekem!” – felelte Winston, miközben, nem törődve a fájdalommal, magához szorította Alex-et.

A két fiatal úgy nézett egymásra, mint ha megint a bowling pályán lennének. Azt az intim pillanatot élték újra át. Ugyanaz az erős érzelem, pedig azóta mennyi minden történt.

Alex óvatosan felfeküdt az ágyra és Winston karjaiba temetkezett. Újra úgy érezte, végre biztonságban van. Fejét a fiú mellkasára hajtotta, hogy hallhassa a szívdobogását.

Úgy ölelkeztek, mintha soha nem akarnák elengedni egymást. Minden tökéletes volt, elszállt a fájdalom, a félelem és a kétségek. Abban a pillanatban csak ők ketten voltak ezen a világon.

Hajnali 3 óra körül, nem sokkal azután, hogy a fáradságtól Alexet és Winstont is elnyomta az álom, a nővér belesett a kórterembe, hogy megnézze minden rendben van-e.

Amikor meglátta az egymás karjaiban alvó két fiút, megfogott egy vékony takarót és Alexre terítette, ahogy azt otthon is sokszor megtette a saját fiával.

Majd csendben ahogy jött, úgy ment is vissza a nővérpultba. Hagyta a gyerekeket pihenni, tudta, hogy rájuk fér ennyi izgalom után.

A látogatási idő kezdetekor, reggel 8 órakor, édesapja és édesanyja kétségbeesetten keresték Alex-et, akit nem találtak az ágyában. Nem tudták, hogy ez mit jelent, vizsgálaton van, csak sétál egyet, vagy valami baj történt.

Amikor Miss Nevin meglátta a szülőket, azonnal odasietett hozzájuk és miközben kérte őket, hogy kövessék, elmondta a kora hajnal eseményeit az orvosi vizsgálattal és annak eredményével együtt.

Ahogy megérkeztek a 391-es kórteremhez és benéztek az ajtón, örömkönnyeket csalt a szemükbe a látvány, ahogy Alex és Winston még mindig összekapaszkodva feküdt az ágyon.

Mr. és Mrs. Standall az elmondottak alapján tudták, hogy azok a lehetséges kimenetelek, amiktől a leginkább féltek, nem következtek be. Ez egy kicsit megnyugtatta őket.

Miután kértek papírt és tollat, megköszönték a nővérnek a segítségét és kint leültek, hogy ott várják meg, míg felkelnek a gyerekek. Egy cetlit tettek az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényre azzal az üzenettel, hogy:

_Drágám,_

_Nem akartunk zavarni titeket. Kint várunk. Ha felébrednétek, ott megtalálsz!_

_Szeretettel: anyu és apu_

Amikor Winston felkelt, Alex még aludt. Ahogy nézte őt, mennyire békésen szunyókál és azon gondolkodott, hogy el tud-e képzelni annál szebbet, mint hogy egész életében ez a látvány fogadja ébredéskor, megpillantott egy papírdarabot a nővérhívónak támasztva, jól látható helyen.

Miután elolvasta mi áll rajta, egy kissé ideges lett. Bár talán inkább az lenne a jó szó, hogy izgult. Rettenetesen. Hiszen soha nem találkozott még Alex szüleivel és valószínűleg azt sem tudják, hogy ő kicsoda.

_Vajon elfogadnak majd? Mi lesz, ha nem engedik, hogy együtt legyünk Alex-szel? Nem, az nem lehet. Azt hallottam, hogy ők nagyon kedvesek és megértőek. De az apja rendőr, kemény ember, mi van, ha neki nem tetszik ez az egész? Egek!_

Ahogy ezen tűnődött meghallotta a számára oly kedves hangot, aminél több nem is kellett, hogy az aggódás szinte semmivé oszoljon és azonnal elmosolyodjon. „Te már fent vagy?” – kérdezte tőle Alex.

„Most ébredtem én is nemrég, de olyan békésen aludtál, hogy nem volt szívem felébreszteni téged.” – felelte. Majd odahajolt és egy rövid csókkal üdvözölte az éppen nyújtózkodó szerelmét.

„Van valami baj?” – kérdezte Alex. Látta, hogy egy papír van Winston kezében és érzett egy kis nyugtalanságot a hangjában. A fiú átnyújtotta neki a cetlit, hogy ő is el tudja olvasni.

„Itt vannak a szüleid, kint várnak.” – mondta, érezhető aggodalommal a hangjában.

„És mi a gond?” – kérdezte Alex értetlenkedve.

„Nem tudom mit fognak hozzám szólni? Mi lesz, ha nem kedvelnek majd? Egyáltalán tudnak rólunk? Mármint, ami köztünk volt? Arról, hogy jártál... egy fiúval?” Csak úgy záporoztak a kérdések Winston szájából.

Alex rájött, hogy erről nem is beszéltek. Persze sokkal fontosabb dolgokat kellett tisztázniuk, miután Winston végre magához tért a műtét után.

„Először is fogd meg a kezem!” – kezdte Alex és kinyújtotta mindkét karját Winston felé. „Majd vegyél egy nagy levegőt!”

A fiú kétkedett ugyan, de miután látta, milyen ellenállást nem tűrően néz rá az a gyönyörű szempár, engedelmeskedett. Szembefordult Alex-szel, megszorította a kezét, vett egy mély levegőt, bent tartotta pár pillanatig, majd kifújta.

„Na, jobban vagy már?” - érdeklődött Alex.

„Igen, egy kicsit.” - felelte egy kissé még bátortalanul Winston.

„Nyugodj meg! Akkor most beavatlak a tegnap történtekbe, rendben?”

Alex elkezdte az elejétől, onnan, hogy megérkeztek a szülei a kórházba és hogy Zach elszólta magát nekik, miért is volt a fiuk a parkolóban, Winstont keresve. Azaz már tudtak kettejükről, mielőtt ő bevallotta volna nekik.

„Tudod, amikor apa bejött a kórtermembe elmondani, hogy mit tudott meg az állapotodról és arról, hogy van, aki soha nem ébred fel egy ilyen műtét után, én teljesen bepánikoltam. Megint.

Valószínűleg a sokk miatt, az volt a reakcióm mindezekre, hogy egyszerűen elkezdtem mesélni apáéknak, folyamatosan és emlékeim szerint nagyon hosszan. Rólad, illetve rólunk. Mindent elmondtam nekik, amit már rég el kellett volna.”

„Mindent?” – kérdezte óvatosan Winston.

„Igen, mindent.” - felelte a lehető legmegnyugtatóbb mosoly kíséretében Alex.

„Amikor a padon ülve megfogtad a kezem, azzal az érintéssel kezdődött minden. Nem tudtalak kiverni a fejemből. Nagyon sokat gondoltam rád, meg akartalak ismerni, ezért is hívtalak fel, hogy menjünk el kávézni. És nem csalódtam, sőt!

Majd jött a beszélgetésünk a Valentin napról, emlékszel? Amikor Tyler arra a horrormaratonra invitált, de te fotóztál a bulin, ezért mondtad, hogy menjünk el előtte nap valahova. Kettesben.”

Winston nem szólalt meg, csak a szép emlékektől kissé párás tekintettel bólintott.

„Így utólag elmondhatom, hogy alig bírtam türtőztetni magam, annyira örültem, hogy elhívtál. Bár lehet, hogy láttad is rajtam.” – nézett kérdőn a fiúra.

„Reménykedtem, hogy azt látom.” – felelte Winston, majd lesütött szemmel várta a folytatást.

„És akkor elmentünk bowlingozni. Tudod mire emlékszem a leginkább arról az estéről?”

Winston egy kicsit elpirult, az első csókjuk még élénken élt a gondolataiban.

„Hogy mennyire elvertelek a játékban!” – mondta hangos nevetés kíséretében Alex. De mielőtt Winston megsértődhetett volna, gyorsan hozzátette „Nyugi, csak ugratlak!”

„Amikor megcsókoltalak és azt mondtad, egész este erre vártál, úgy éreztem, én vagyok a legboldogabb ember a Földön.

Ahogy visszacsókoltál, megszűnt a világ létezni, ott és akkor elvesztem! Mégis soha annyira nem tudtam, hogy a legjobb helyen vagyok, mint akkor, a karjaidban.”

Winston nem akarta félbeszakítani a történetet, de nem tudta kordában tartani az érzelmeit. Alex odaült mellé és kezével letörölte szerelme arcáról a könnycseppeket.

„Ezek csak örömkönnyek.” – mondta. „Reménykedtem benne, hogy te is ugyanúgy éreztél, mint én. De amiket mondasz... Szebb, mint álmaimban gondoltam volna!”

Alex odahajolt hozzá, két tenyerével körbeölelte Winston arcát, kissé föléhajolt és ezúttal a homlokára adott egy olyan csókot, amelyben minden érzelme és gondolata egybeforrt.

„Olyan érzéseket ébresztettél fel bennem, amiket talán tudat alatt elrejtettem magamban. Már alig emlékeztem milyen az igazi boldogság, míg meg nem jelentél az életemben.

És nem akarok arra gondolni, milyen lenne nélküled. Veled akarok lenni, ha te is ezt szeretnéd!” – öntötte ki szívét Alex.

Ez a romantikus megnyilvánulás és ezek a nagy szavak, egyáltalán nem voltak jellemzőek rá, de ebben a pillanatban, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy az érzéseit szavakba öntse és hogy egyszerűen ki kell mondania azokat.

„Semmire nem vágyom jobban!” – vágta rá Winston, ismét könnyes szemmel, de ezúttal nem volt egyedül.

„Amikor szakítottál, akkor jobban kellett volna igyekeznem és nem elfogadnom a döntésed.” – kezdte vallomását ezúttal Winston.

„De az, hogy minden indok nélkül tetted, gyakorlatilag összetört. Sebzett és dühös voltam, úgy éreztem elárultál és azt, ami köztünk volt, így inkább megpróbáltalak elfelejteni.

Azonban rá kellett jönnöm, ez nekem nem fog menni. Ezért is öntöttem ki a lelkem Zach-nek. Azt hittem, az lesz az utolsó esélyem elmondani, mit is érzek irántad.

Miután megtudtam, hogy az csak gyakorlat volt és azt követően, hogy ki tudtam mondani valakinek hangosan, úgy éreztem, lesz elég bátorságom beszélni veled is.

Ám aztán nem sokkal a döntésem után hallottam, hogy te és Charlie csókolóztatok és egy világ omlott össze bennem. Rádöbbentem, hogy elkéstem!

Alex, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez megtörténhet, főleg azok után, amiken keresztülmentem az elmúlt hetekben a szakítás óta, hogy nem is beszéltünk és kerültél engem.

Borzasztóan éreztem magam! De most olyan, mintha megfordult volna velem a világ. Elmondhatatlanul boldog vagyok!”

„Az elmúlt évek történései után, azt hittem soha nem leszek újra az az ember, aki korábban voltam. Azonban miután megismertelek, rá kellet jönnöm, hogy most vagyok csak igazán önmagam. És ezt neked köszönhetem!” - mondta Alex.

„Megnyitottál egy új világot nekem. Mindig is úgy éreztem, hogy valami hiányzik az életemből, de mindeddig próbáltam elnyomni magamban és nem foglalkozni vele. De most már tudom, hogy mi volt az. Te.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remélem, hogy tetszett nektek ez a fejezet. Ha igen, kérlek szavazzatok! Én is nagyon vártam már a fiúk találkozását és a nagy beszélgetést közöttük. Igyekeztem nem "nyálasra" megírni, de örülnék, ha megosztanátok a véleményeteket azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ez sikerült-e, vagy sem! A következő fejezetre lehet egy kicsit többet kell várnotok. Elöljáróban elmondanám, hogy megtudjuk, volt-e oka izgulni Winstonnak a Standall családdal kapcsolatban. Illetve váratlan látogatók érkeznek a kórházba...


	9. "Családi összejövetel"

Talán 1 óra telhetett el, mióta a váróban voltak Alex szülei. Közben megérkezett idősebbik fiuk is, Peter, aki, miután megtudta, mi történt az öccsével, azonnal elkezdte úgy intézni a dolgait, hogy mielőbb haza tudjon repülni.

A kezdetektől fogva, folyamatosan tartotta a kapcsolatot a szüleivel, tehát tudta, hogy Alex rendben van, de miután beavatták a részletekbe (Winston-nal kapcsolatban is), mindenképp itt akart lenni a testvére mellett.

Az egyetem megvárja és most amúgy sincs vizsgaidőszak, gondolta pár napig itthon lesz, hogy segítsen, amiben kell. A járata késett, ezért mondta, hogy a korábban megbeszéltekkel ellentétben ne várják meg, hanem majd a kórházban találkoznak. 

Ahogy hármasban beszélgettek, meglátták Alexet, derűs arccal feléjük közeledni. Ez a látvány kicsit megnyugtatta mindannyiukat. 

Ahogy odaért hozzájuk, bátyja egy hatalmas öleléssel köszöntötte, amihez csatlakoztak a szülők is. Alex sosem ismerte be igazán, de a családja ehhez hasonló, már-már kínosan érzelmes kirohanásait igenis szerette. 

Valójában büszke volt arra, hogy ők ennyire lazák, ki merik mutatni az érzéseiket, még ha ez néha túl sok is. De tudta, hogy nagyon szeretik őt és a testvérét és ahogy arra már volt példa korábban, bármit megtennének értük.

Szerencsésnek érezte magát azzal kapcsolatban is, ahogy kezelték a tulajdonképpeni coming outját. Habár normál körülmények között, valószínűleg azért több időbe telt volna neki, mire összeszedi a bátorságát, hogy eléjük álljon ezzel.

„Beszéltünk a nővérrel, ő kísért fel bennünket és elmondott mindent.” – törte meg az idilli csendet az anyukája, mielőtt a fiú bármit mondhatott volna. 

Igyekezett ezzel is levenni a terhet Alex válláról, hogy ne kelljen azzal foglalkoznia, hogy elmondja mindazokat a dolgokat, amiket már úgyis tudnak. 

„Winston is ébren van már? Hogy érzi magát?” – kérdezte az édesapja. 

„Igen, ébren van és a körülményekhez képest jól. Valójában ő kelt hamarabb, de azt mondta olyan békésen aludtam, hogy nem akart felkelteni.” – mondta egy mosollyal a szája szegletében Alex. 

„Békésen, mint egy kisangyal.” 

„De anya!” – grimaszolt Alex és a fejét ingatta.

„Miért? Ez az igazság!” - tette hozzá az anyukája, majd direkt egy nagy, cuppanós puszit nyomott az arcára.

„Egek, ez olyan ciki!” – szúrt oda Alex és közben forgatta a szemeit. De tudták, hogy csak csipkelődik velük. Ezen mind jót kacagtak, ami egy kicsit oldotta a hangulatot.

„Bemehetünk hozzá?” – kérdezte az édesapja, miután kissé alábbhagyott a nevetés.

„Persze, de nagyon izgul a veletek való találkozás miatt, úgyhogy légyszi fogjátok vissza magatokat! Oké?” – kérlelte szüleit Alex.

„Miért, mikor nem fogták vissza magukat?” – kérdezte némi iróniával Peter, közben pimaszul szüleikre nézett. Ám aztán a rosszalló pillantások kereszttüzében rögtön visszavonulót fújt. „Rendben van, csak vicceltem!” 

„Erre inkább nem reagálnék. Induljunk!” - zárta le a beszélgetést Alex. Tudta, hogy csak heccelik, de nagyon izgult amiatt, hogy a családja és a barátja végre megismerik egymást. 

Ahogy megérkeztek a kórterembe, a Standall család tagjait, akik most látták először Winstont, megviselte a látvány, ami eléjük tárult, hiszen első ránézésre rosszabbnak tűnt a helyzet, mint amilyen valójában volt. 

Az őrmesternek a munkája miatt természetesen volt már tapasztalata jóval megrendítőbb látvánnyal is, de ez azért most más volt. 

Igyekeztek arra gondolni, hogy a nehezén már túl vannak, nem szabad hogy a fiúk bármit lássanak rajtuk és a nővér által elmondottak, mindenképpen biztató hírek voltak. Tudták, hogy ez csak átmeneti állapot.

Miután beléptek a szobába, Alex rögtön odasétált az ágyhoz, megfogta szerelme kissé reszkető kezét, majd minden felhajtás nélkül, a lehető legegyszerűbben mutatta be egymásnak, élete legfontosabb szereplőit. 

„Winston, ők itt a családom. Anya, apa, Peter ő pedig Winston. A fiúm.”

Winston elmosolyodott és meghatottan Alexre nézett. Ezek a szavak megdobogtatták a szívét, ugyanis így még senki nem hívta őt korábban. Pláne nem a családja előtt.

Szóval most már hivatalosan is egy pár vagyunk - gondolta. Alig tudott felocsúdni, máris jött az újabb váratlan reakció. 

A három új látogató közrefogta és szorosan megölelték. Ehhez a közvetlenséghez nem igazán volt hozzászokva, ez egy kissé idegen volt a számára.

„Üdvözlünk a családban!” – mondta Mr. Standall, majd kezet fogott Winston-nal. „Amit a fiunkért tettél, azért soha nem lehetünk neked elég hálásak.”

„Ahogy azért sem, amilyen boldoggá teszed!” – tette hozzá neje. „Biztosan mondta, hogy mesélt nekünk rólad, illetve rólatok. Úgyhogy semmi okod idegeskedni, rendben?

Egyértelmű, mennyit jelentesz neki. Az élete fontos része vagy és ezáltal már a miénk is! Drágám, tudd, hogy ránk bármikor, bármiben számíthatsz!”

„Így van, ha az öcsikém ennyire szeret téged, akkor nincs mese, te egy nagyon különleges srác lehetsz. Amit bizonyítottál is, szóval tisztellek ember!” – mondta Peter, sajátos stílusában majd egy öklöst adott Winston-nak.

Ezen mindenki elmosolyodott. Az ezt követő csendet, Winston törte meg, akinek sikerült végre legyűrnie az idegességét és felocsúdnia abból, hogy Alex családja mennyire elfogadó és kedves vele. Egészen elérzékenyült, mert eszébe jutott a saját családja...

„Nagyon köszönök mindent! Őszintén szólva, izgultam ettől a találkozástól, főleg az adott körülmények között. Még úgy is, hogy Alex elmondott, ahogy ő fogalmazott mindent Önöknek, így talán nem vagyok teljesen ismeretlen a számukra.”

„Dehogy vagy az drágám!” – nyugtatta meg Mrs. Standall. „Alex igen részletesen beszélt rólad. Ráadásul olyan szeretettel és őszintén, hogy úgy érezzük, mintha mindig is ismertünk volna. 

Tudod egy szülőnek az a legfontosabb, hogy a gyermeke boldog legyen. Nekünk legalábbis ez az első. És ha akarná sem tudná letagadni, vagy eltitkolni, hogy menyire az. Veled.” 

Odafordult Alexhez és végigsimította az arcát. „Ugye kincsem?”

„Igazad van anya, ahogy mindig.” – válaszolta azzal a beleegyező, félszeg mosollyal az arcán, amit már nagyon rég, talán utoljára kisgyerekként láttak tőle. 

„A te szüleid is biztos így vannak ezzel.” – próbált meg finoman érdeklődni Mrs. Standall, anélkül, hogy rákérdezne, hol vannak most és miért nincsenek itt, mellette.

„Ebben nem vagyok olyan biztos. Őket inkább a saját boldogságuk érdekli és hogy mit gondolnak mások… Állítólag ma valamikor megérkeznek. 

Úgy sejtem, nem repesnek az örömtől, hogy miattam félbe kellett szakítaniuk az európai útjukat.” – mondta Winston. 

Szavaiba a megszokott beletörődés mellett, ami igazán akkor érződött, ha róluk beszélt, most némi szomorúság is vegyült. 

Ez a válasz Alex-et is meglepte. Eszébe jutott, hogy soha nem beszéltek a szüleiről. Ezek szerint érthető okokból. 

Carolyn épp valami kedveset és bátorítót szeretett volna mondani, de a pillanatot Winston orvosa törte meg. 

A kórterembe belépve elmondta, hogy a beteget most viszik el a hajnalban megbeszélt CT vizsgálatra, hogy mielőbb láthassák minden rendben van-e a műtét után. 

A doktor majd délután vissza fog jönni az eredményekkel, illetve akkor végzi el a mozgáskoordinációs teszteket is.

„Minden rendben lesz.” - mondta Winston Alexnek, miközben az ágyát az orvossal együtt érkező két másik férfi vette kezelésbe. Látta ugyanis az aggódást a fiú szemében, akármennyire is próbálta leplezni.

„Tudom.” - felelte Alex és egy bátorító mosoly kíséretében engedte útjára barátját.

„Mit szólnátok, ha erőt gyűjtenénk a mai naphoz, lemennénk a büfébe enni valamit és innánk egy jó kávét amíg a vizsgálat tart? – vetette fel az ötletet Alex apukája, miután Winstont kitolták a kórteremből.

„Én totál benne vagyok, díjazom a gondolatot! Már majd éhen halok!” – vágta rá Peter.

„Indulhatunk?” – kérdezte Alex felé fordulva édesanyja.

„Igen, mehetünk. Most amúgy se tudnék mi mást csinálni és jó lenne egy kicsit elterelni a gondolataimat.” 

Miközben a család elindult az épület földszintjén található büfébe, Winstont a kórház egy másik szárnyába vitték. 

A CT-t végző, úgynevezett operátor, részletes tájékoztatást adott a betegnek a vizsgálat menetéről, valamint arról, hogy végig egy mikrofonon és hangszórón keresztül fognak kommunikálni. 

Ezután bekísérte a CT-vizsgálóba, majd megkérte, hogy kényelmesen helyezkedjen el az ágyon. Ezt követően beállították a szükséges testhelyzetbe, majd a feladatra beállított program segítségével egy sínhez hasonló eszköz behúzta Winstont a CT-t elkészítő hengerbe. 

Felhívták a fiú figyelmét arra, hogy nagyon fontos a mozdulatlanság, mert abban az esetben mutat tényleges eredményt a vizsgálat. 

Mivel az utasításokat rendben betartotta és minden zökkenőmentesen ment, így 25 perccel később már útban voltak vissza a kórterme felé. 

Nem sokkal azután, hogy megérkeztek, April Nevin nővér jelent meg az ajtóban, akinek nemrég lejárt a műszakja. 

Csak be akart köszönni és megnézni, hogy minden rendben van-e. Ez a kedves gesztus jól esett Winston-nak és értékelte a figyelmességét.

Pár perccel azután, hogy újra egyedül maradt, Winston-nak újabb látogatói érkeztek. Charles és Evelyn Williams voltak azok, a fiú szülei. Amint meglátta őket, úgy érezte beigazolódott, amit gondolt. 

Nem tűntek túl elragadtatottnak, hogy itt kell lenniük. Talán az édesanyján látszódott valamiféle aggodalom, de összehasonlíthatatlan volt ahhoz képes, ahogy Alex anyukája, vagy az általa alig ismert nővér nézett rá.

Valójában sosem volt velük igazán jó viszonya a fiúnak. A munkája volt mindig is az első Mr. Williams számára, egész évben alig volt otthon, nem igazán foglalkozott a szülői teendőkkel.

Természetesen a barátainak állandóan dicsekedett a fiával, persze úgy, hogy ő a lehető legjobb apának tűnjön. Valójában fogalma sem volt arról, mi zajlik Winston életében. 

Az anyja legalább próbálkozott, de talán túl későn. Amikor kisfiú volt, akkor kellett volna, mert azok az emlékek már nem változnak. 

Minden megszegett ígéret és hazugság egyre messzebb sodorta Winstont tőlük. Tulajdonképp nem is ismerték. 

Azt is csak onnan tudták, hogy meleg, hogy az egyik vitájuk alkalmával, apja egy homofób kijelentése miatt úgy érezte, hogy olajat önt a tűzre és csak úgy kimondta, hogy Meleg vagyok, a fiúkat szeretem. Ehhez mit szóltok? 

Majd miután semmilyen várt válasz vagy reakció nem érkezett tőlük, elviharzott a szobájába. Egy darabig abban reménykedett, hátha legalább az anyja utána megy, megbeszélni a dolgokat, de hiába.

Sőt, másnaptól olyan volt minden, mintha semmi sem történt volna…Ilyenek voltak Winston szülei.

„Ezt meg hogy képzelted? Elment az eszed?” – kérdezte dühösen az apja. „Hogy a büdös francba hitted, hogy ez jó ötlet? Megőrültél?” – folytatta.

„Na de Charles!” – próbálta nyugtatni a felesége, de hiába.

„Evelyn, te inkább meg se szólalj!” – ripakodott rá. „Fogd be a szádat!”

„Ne beszélj így vele!” – szólalt meg először Winston.

„Úgy beszélek, ahogy akarok! És felelj, ha kérdezlek, értve vagyok?”

„Igenis, Uram!” – válaszolt ironikusan a fiú.

„Szóval elmondanád, hogy mi a bűnbánatos fenéért kellett megszakítanunk az európai utunkat és hazarepülni a te hülyeséged miatt?”

Ebben a pillanatban lépett be az ajtón a Standall család, akik ha nem akarták volna, akkor is hallották a kiabálást. 

„Maguk meg kik?” – kérdezte nem túl illedelmesen Charles.

„Üdvözlöm!” – nyújtotta kezét Mr. Standall a másik édesapa felé. Az nagy kegyesen viszonozta a gesztust. 

„Én William Standall őrmester vagyok, a nejem, Carolyn, a fiaink Peter és Alex. A fia megmentette az én fiam életét. 

Egy igazi hős. Nagyon büszke lehet rá!” – próbálta oldani a hallottak után a feszültséget és esetleg jobb belátásra bírni Mr. Williamst.

„Ja, persze. Nagyon büszke vagyok rá!” – mondta szarkasztikusan. „De végre elmondaná valaki mi ez az egész? Valami robbanásról beszélnek!” 

Alex édesapja, akinek foglalkozásából adódóan volt tapasztalata hasonlóan problémás esetekkel, tájékoztatta mindenről, legalábbis arról, ami a balesettel, a műtéttel és Winston kezelésével volt kapcsolatos. 

A fiúkról úgy gondolta nem neki tisztsége beszélni. Nem akart ennyire beavatkozni. Még. 

„Hát ez fantasztikus!” – nem hazudtolta meg magát Charles. „És azt elmondanád fiacskám, hogy miért is csináltad mindezt? Azon kívül, hogy hőskomplexusod van?”

„Erről szó sincs.” – szólt közbe Mrs. Standall, aki közben igencsak felhúzta magát ilyen szülők láttán. Így már értette, hogy miért volt olyan szomorú Winston, amikor róluk kérdezte. 

Azt hitte ez csak szokásos kamaszos lázadás, de most már a saját szemével látja, hogy mi a helyzet. Ennek tükrében még inkább becsülte Winstont, hogy ennyire szeretetteljes és gondoskodó fiatalember lett, az otthoni légkör ellenére.

„Már elnézést, de nem magát kérdeztem!” – mondta megemelkedett hangnemben az egyre dühösebb apa.

„Ne beszéljen ilyen stílusban a feleségemmel! Úgy gondolom, hogy le kellene nyugodnia egy kicsit.” – mondta Mr. Standall, akinek minden önfegyelmére szüksége volt, hogy türtőztesse magát.

„Majd lenyugszom, ha a fiam lesz elég gerinces válaszolni. Kezd fogyni a türelmem!” – felelte Charles, egyre ingerültebben.

„Miről beszél? Winston az egyik legkedvesebb és legbátrabb ember, akit ismerek. Amit nem hiszem, hogy magától örökölt! És különben is, hogy beszélhet így a saját fiával?” – fakadt ki most már Alex is.

„Semmi baj.” – szólt közbe azonnal Winston, mielőtt apja bármit is reagálhatott volna az iménti megjegyzésre. „Választ akarsz a kérdésedre, apa?” – az utolsó szónál megnyomta a hangsúlyt csak a nyomaték kedvéért. 

„Azért tettem, amit tettem, mert szeretem Alex-et!” Winston kinyújtotta a fiú felé a karját. Alex odalépett hozzá, megfogta a kezét, majd összekulcsolták ujjaikat. 

„Életemben először, neki köszönhetően végre igazán boldog vagyok. Na, most már elégedett vagy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Bízom benne, hogy elégedettek vagytok ezzel a fejezettel és kellően érdekesnek tartottátok. Ha igen, légyszi szavazzatok! Mivel Winston édesapjáról gyakorlatilag semmit nem tudunk (még a nevét sem), így az ő karakterének esetében szabad kezet kaptam. Valamiért egy ilyen "s-fejnek" képzeltem el, Alex apukájának egyfajta ellentéteként. Mi a véleményetek róla? Érdekesnek találtam a gondolatot, hogy ilyen szülők mellett (illetve szinte nélkülük) lett Winston igazán jó ember. Szerintetek mi fog történni a következő fejezetben Winston és a szülei közt?/


End file.
